


The Illusionary Resistance

by infinite_ruby



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Gadget is precious, Gen, Jackal Squad - Freeform, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Torture in chapter seven, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_ruby/pseuds/infinite_ruby
Summary: A hero has fallen. The Eggman Empire is on the rise conquering 99.9% of the world. All hope is lost with a small resistance being led by Knuckles making a last stand to take Mobius back from Eggman. When Sonic is rescued he and a young wolf alongside the Resistance are drawn into a near-hopeless battle against Infinite and the might of the Eggman Empire.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose high into the blue skies above Mobius' deserts. The hot desert winds blew across the dunes. A few hardy plants and animals had adapted to this harsh landscape. There were even rumors that some Mobians had founded Shamar a prominent city situated to the easternmost part of the desert. A large pyramid structure stood out in the middle of the desert and within the walls of the building, Doctor Eggman paced back and forth inside the lab structure of his newly created base the Arsenal pyramid, the room barely lit. The only light sources were several large tubes filled with blue liquid illuminating the bare room.

Eggman quit his pacing, sitting down on the chair at his desk running a critical eye over several small drawings of robots resting on the desk's surface. Metal Sonic stood not too far away from his master a silent sentinel. The robot flexed his metallic fingers in a gesture of impatience. Eggman tapped his pencil against the white surface of the paper then he sketched a small bee-like shape on the paper before Eggman stopped his drawing sighing in disappointment.

Eggman gritted his teeth crumpling several of his drawings up in frustration tossing them into a small wastebasket already overflowing with scrapped robot designs. Orbot and Cubot nearby polishing the glass surface of the canisters.

Eggman pushed back his chair standing up out of it resuming his furious pacing. The sweat was trickling down his forehead even though the AC units were running at full power sending a cooling breeze throughout his base, Eggman still could feel the heat through the metallic walls of the Arsenal Pyramid.

"I can't seem, to come up with any robot designs," Eggman snarled in frustration. "Ideas aren't just coming to me like they used to."

"Maybe you have an artist's block Boss."

Eggman shook his head from side to side dismissing Orbot's suggestion. The trouble was that no matter how well put together his plans Sonic would always sabotage his carefully constructed plans. Every time he'd suffered a defeat at the hands of the blue hedgehog the smug smile he saw on Sonic's face was more than enough to make his blood boil with rage.

He rubbed his temples his irritation was building he let out a low aggravated sigh closing his eyes in defeat. He'd chosen this exact spot in the desert because it was isolated thus no one would even think to seek him out while he plotted his next scheme.

"I need to do something to defeat Sonic and his rabble once and for all!" A dull boom echoed off the side of the side of the pyramid. Metal Sonic immediately snapped to attention taking several steps forward; his sharp metallic claws extended. Metal Sonic was revving his jet engine to go out to confront whoever would be stupid enough to launch an attack.

"Stand down Metal Sonic!" Eggman called out, attracting the robotic hedgehog's attention, causing him to skid to a near perfect stop turning his head back to glare at Eggman in impatience a series of low beeps emitted from the robot in protest.

"Boss the radar's picking up a strange energy reading," Orbot said looking up at the monitor spying a strange shape embedded in the desert sands. "It's right on our doorstep."

"I'll go investigate," Eggman replied, waving a hand at Metal Sonic who'd made to follow his creator. "Metal Sonic wait here."

The wave of desert heat smacked Eggman in the face with a hiss the door opened to the blazing heat. Eggman stepped onto the hot sands raising his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding rays of the sun.

He couldn't seem to find the source of the object that had struck the side of the Arsenal Pyramid. He had to be losing his mind. Looking carefully at the desert sands he saw. A magenta jewel was sticking out like a sore thumb. It was a deep purple with lines of red and black, pulsing through the strange gem's surface.

Against his better judgment, Eggman hastily took a step forward carefully bending down onto one knee scraping away the thin layer of sand covering the gem the very tips of his fingers brushed against the surface of the jewel.

A wave of red energy washed out from the gem along with an indescribable noise assaulting the mad scientist's ears. Eggman immediately raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright red light. He slowly lowered it warily, his jaw dropped at the unusual sight before his eyes.

A massive golden statue of the mad doctor stood in the middle of the vast theme park with the wide grin on the statue's face with an arm pointing out towards the entrance of his theme park. Eggman walked as though he was in a trance gazing in wonder looking at the metallic structure the giant neon sign with the words Eggman land broadcasted for all the world to see.

"Th-this is Eggman land!" Eggman exclaimed in shock. His brain was struggling to comprehend the bizarre sight in front of him when suddenly Eggman land flickered out of existence. Eggman gaped in shock at the vision of his dream vanishing in a heartbeat.

"No! Bring it back I command you!"

Eggman demanded to tighten his grip on the jewel yanking it out of the sand, examining it from every angle the minuscule grain of sands falling off the side of the gem. Eggman was interested. The mad scientist has seen nothing like it before.

"So, this gem can create powerful hallucinations that can affect a person's reality," Eggman muttered to himself. The smile that appeared on his face was sinister. "Oh, so now you will be an interesting subject for research," Eggman said, speaking to the jewel resting in the palm of his hand. "I think I can get some use out of you."

For the next few days Eggman busied himself with studying the strange gem, he'd run several tests on it examining its properties. On the afternoon of the third day, Eggman observed the gem floating in a tube with one hand stroking his mustache deep in thought.

"This gem is truly a wonder! It can not only create illusions, but it can also alter a single person's reality." Eggman chuckled. "It needs a name befitting of what this marvelous gem can do."

"Ghostly Emerald!" Cubot cried out flailing his arms.

"Now that's not a suitable name," Orbot replied blankly. "Besides, I think we have enough Emeralds."

"Spooky Sapphire!"

"It's a Ruby, not a Sapphire."

Eggman paused, deep in through tuning out the conversation going on between Orbot and Cubot. Metal Sonic looked up towards the monitors, his optics focusing on a group of several black and white shapes come running over the ridge of the nearest dune. The jackal at the at the back of the group loaded several small cannonballs into a small canon like object pointing it right in the direction of the Arsenal Pyramid.

Metal Sonic raised his arm tapping Eggman's shoulder with a single metallic claw only to be ignored by his creator.

The gemstone was a ruby, and it was still giving off waves of purple energy the magenta waves pulsed in the tank the black lines ran through the magenta surface of the gem it resembled a ruby in this light. There was also the fact it could create illusions strong enough strong enough for the person who witnessed them, to genuinely believe what they were seeing was real.

At the moment lost in his thoughts, an inspiration for the mysterious gemstone's name struck Eggman, allowing a small smile to grace his face.

"I'll call it the Phantom Ruby!" Eggman exclaimed, throwing his arms out in a sweeping gesture ignoring the dim protest of Cubot complain that the Phantom Ruby he was his next suggestion.

At that moment a series of explosions rocked through the interior of the pyramid startling everyone inside. Small clouds of dust fell from the ceiling prompting Eggman to turn around a scowl was on his face angered at the second interruption of the day. Someone dared to attack them so foolishly while he was in the middle of his triumph.

"Oh, what now?"

Upon hearing his creator's question, Metal Sonic grabbed Eggman turning him to face the monitors stationed around the room which the screens showed a group of ten jackals that now charged through the desert sands heading towards the small group of robots that were busy patrolling the grounds outside the Arsenal Pyramid.

"Oh, come on! Metal Sonic to me!" Eggman called out removing the Phantom Ruby from its tube running for his Egg mobile with Metal Sonic right behind him heading out to deal with this newest intrusion. Maybe now would be the perfect time to take the Phantom Ruby for its first real test run.

The small army of robots was no match for the small group of jackals cleaving their way through the robots sending robot parts flying everywhere. However, this wasn't just an ordinary band of jackals though; this was the Jackal Squad a group of feared Mercenaries known for hunting down their targets and dispatching them, effortlessly for their leader stood in front of them a scowl on his face.

"Leave no one alive! Our client has promised us a hefty bounty by bringing in this, Eggman Tech!" The leader called out in a deep, authoritative voice. "Jackal Squad move in for the kill!"

The leader ran ahead of the other nine jackals his sword cleaving through the robots with the rest of the Jackal squad not too far behind him racing straight towards Eggman's base. The leader turned his head ever so slightly to fix his gaze on three other jackals running alongside him to his left.

"Saber, Nephthys take out the robots on your left!" the leader called out, pointing with his sword prompting two of the jackals to break away from the group his gaze traveling over to the jackal with a green bandanna tied around his ears.

"Kaito you take Quartz, Fenrir, and Iris," the lead jackal ducked to avoid the hail of energy pellets from the robots before lashing out with his sword cutting the robot in half. "Deal with the group of robots to the right!"

"On it boss!" Kaito replied enthusiastically. He led three other jackals towards the second group of robots following their leader's instructions. The jackal at the back of the group abandoned her position at the cannon racing with two more jackals towards the ongoing battle.

"Agh! I knew I should've been creating robots instead of obsessing over this jewel!" Eggman growled as the Phantom Ruby glowed red once more. In an instant as though a genie in the bottle had heeded Eggman's wish several hundred Egg pawns stood there. Already racing forward to intercept the Jackal squad.

"Where did these robots come from?" Eggman shook his head dismissing his question. "Never mind, get them! Metal Sonic deal with those jackals!"

Metal Sonic shot off into the fray seizing a pair of jackals, one with a red bandanna and a female engaging them in combat. The pair of jackals ducked and weaved narrowly dodging the onslaught from the robotic hedgehog. The rest of the Jackal Squad clashed against the robotic army, turning the battle into a chaotic situation.

Eggman spied the lead jackal racing towards him past the melee with his teeth gritted his ears pinned flat to his head. There was such an angry expression in the jackals' eyes racing straight to Eggman; he was fast, effortlessly swung his sword from left to right cutting down any robots that stood between him and his target.

The jackal puts on a burst of speed jumping up high into the air. The jackal leader wasn't stupid. He knew who Eggman was. Sonic was far too weak, allowing the mad genius to live after their every encounter; he was the reason that Mobius was in so much danger all the time. The jackal readied his sword for the killing blow spying the brief glimpse of terror flashing on the mad scientist's face witnessing his impending death.

"Time to die fat man!"

"I surrender! I give up!"

Eggman exclaimed in mock fear thrusting his hand with the Phantom Ruby clenched between his fingers towards the path of the sword. The tip of the blade collided with the Phantom Ruby releasing a red haze that swept over the area. The rest of the jackals on the outskirts of the battle cried out in alarm, seeing their leader and target swallowed up by the wave of red energy.

The surrounding desert vanished to be replaced by a desolate wasteland with a piercing red sky with destroyed buildings everywhere. The thick red clouds blotted out the sun completely. Eggman saw no traces of life at all in this desolate wasteland the buildings were all ruined their windows had shattered the only sound was the ghostly low wind howling in the quiet area.

Eggman stared dumbstruck looking around at the devastation in silence. So this is another illusion of the Phantom Ruby, and it's showing this jackals' deepest desires. Eggman thought. He took in the jackal's confused expression surveying the scene with longing in his eyes. There was a confused expression on the jackals' face, but, he was gazing around at the devastated landscape with such a hungry gaze. This jackal didn't care for this world anymore. He wanted to see the world burn.

"What the hell?"

The jackal's words snapped the mad scientist out of his thoughts as Eggman wasted no time in striking at the distracted jackal his fist colliding with the side of his face the surrounding illusion vanished, sending the jackal sprawling to the ground with the cold steel of a robots' barrel pointed at his head.

"Now then, since that, you and your squad put up a somewhat decent fight against my forces...," Eggman trailed of triumph in his tone. "How about all of you join me, and we can change this boring world for good!"

The leader slowly pushed himself to his feet, his lip curled ever so slightly watching the fat man holding the key to the unlimited power just out of his reach frustrating the jackal even further.

Eggman waved his hand still clutching the Phantom Ruby from side to side like a chain on the pendulum the leader's eyes fixed on the Phantom Ruby. Zerinn stood up on the tips of his toes straining to reach for the Phantom Ruby while Eggman smirked, holding it just out of the jackal's reach.

The jackal wouldn't admit it, but his heart filled with longing for the power that the gem had just displayed. That desolate wasteland he wanted to see it again so badly and the energy that radiated from the jewel. If he had that power, then that bleak world would become a reality. Not only that he would become the strongest being Mobius had ever seen, and no one would ever challenge him ever again.

The other nine jackals had their weapons were at their feet. They watched the scene of their leader reaching up for the Phantom Ruby in pure disbelief. One minute their leader had been racing across the sands to deal the finishing blow to their target, and now it was bizarre to see that their leader who was known for going in for the kill was reaching out for the unknown gem.

Kaito gritted his teeth grabbing his flamberge from the ground without even looking back drove his flamberge scoring a direct hit in the head of the robot holding him hostage. Kaito ignored the sparks sputtering out of the robot's head as he surged forward dimly aware of the destroyed robot crashing to the ground behind him seeing two robots point their weapons at him.

"Boss don't be tempted by this deal!" Kaito cried out panic in his voice. "We'll find a way out of this!"

The leader was silent, staring at his hands before a low chuckle emitted from the leader's throat. "You know Doctor I've just realized just how dull this world is," The Jackal looked up at Eggman the cruel smirk pulling his lips back exposing the tips of his sharp teeth. "We'll do it, Doctor. Let's change this world together!"

"Boss, there's no way that we can agree to this!" Kaito protested the betrayal was palpable in his voice. "What if he subjects us to the Roboticization process?"

At their second in command's protest, the rest of the jackals raised their voices in one final effort to sway their leader away from a potentially a deadly deal.

"Listen to Kaito, Zerinn!" the female cried out in fear, struggling to her feet, ignoring the nearest robot pressing the end of its turret to her head which she ignored. "You can't trust Eggman!"

"Nephthys is right," A third jackal chimed in adjusting his red bandana scowling at Eggman. "Saber and I agree that you're an idiot."

"Silence all of you!" the leader pivoted on his heel pointing his sword at them effectively causing the rest of the squad to fall silent. "I said that we're going to help this man change the world aren't you all sick of being cruelly treated by this petty world?"

The question hung in the air tinged with the hint of a challenge in their leader's voice. The other nine jackals fell silent seeing their leader turning back to face Eggman the small wide smirk never left his face. They knew Zerinn wasn't going to be swayed no matter what they said.

Eggman lowered the Egg Mobile to the ground, climbing out of the vehicle seeing the leader set his sword blade first into the ground. Eggman snapped his fingers prompting the robots to release the Jackal Squad who stood up in a sullen circle their ears were down against their heads.

"Now then, what is your name?" Eggman asked, holding a hand out for Zerinn to shake. "I can't keep calling you jackal, now can I?"

"It's, Zerinn Doctor, and soon everyone will know my name," Zerinn replied. Zerinn Eggman thought to himself turning the name over his mind. An unusual name for an interesting ally.


	2. Waves of Choas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hundred years in the future after Eggman's takeover Silver vows to travel back in time. When he arrives he is taken aback at just how different the world is before Eggman took over. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Knuckles has to deal with a couple of unexpected guests and he may have to rely on a stranger's help to protect the Master Emerald.

There had been nothing, but clouds of thick black smoke are blotting out the sun. Down below a vast, desolate wasteland; buildings lay decimated with several Egg pawns patrolling along the streets their turrets raised. It wasn't just the Egg pawns through the small grey colored robots patrolled the roads their red visors scanning the area looking to pick off survivors.

Life for the Mobians was hard; every day was a fierce struggle to survive. Mobians ran around looking for any rapidly dwindling sources of water and food. Tattered clothing clung to the women's slender frames; there were deep bags under their eyes due to lack of sleep. The thick smog clouding the air made it hard to tell day apart from night anymore.

The ground shook, causing the few Mobians on the street to glance up in fear hastily beating a retreat as the vast gray, and black Death Egg Sentinels stomped through the streets. The Mobians raced towards the ruined buildings for several Egg Pawns had seen them raising their turrets firing off several rounds of bullets striking their targets letting out pained cries slumping dead to the ground.

Torn pictures pinned to the wall portraying a fat man with a sinister grin on his face, with banners proudly proclaiming to come and join the Eggman Empire!

Eggman himself was long dead. Before the mad scientist's death, a little over a hundred years ago, but his legacy remained. Factories inhabited every continent pumping out robots one after the other. These robots had one function capture any Mobian unlucky enough to cross their paths and bring them to a factory to be converted into a robot.

The silver Egg pawns had a much different function that had been programmed into them by Eggman before his death. To hunt down and kill any Mobians that would even dare to make any attempt to fight back against him.

Most of Mobius' organic life was nearly extinct. For the very tiny group of survivors, no one noticed the ivory hedgehog floating above the city his face looking down at the devastation below him. Silver descended towards the ground coming to a landing, dashing the nearest building to duck behind it for cover.

Silver peered around the corner of the ruined building his left hand resting on the side of the rough brick walls. He glanced from left to right warily. He looked down at the old worn document nestled in the palm of his hand. He shot a glare at the giant statue of the dictator. The monument had once been a pristine gold, but now most of the gold had rusted away leaving the statute in an ugly state.

"The first link in the chain of events that led up to the Great calamity was the defeat of Sonic the Hedgehog." Silver let out a low agitated sigh. The document was vague on the subject. It was one of the last few documents chronicling the Calamity. Another report cited that it was the downfall of Sonic the Hedgehog which led to the Iron Emperor to conquer ninety-nine percent of the world.

"This is my last chance to save the future," Silver said, reaching back for the Chaos Emerald tucked away in the back of his quills. The light grey emerald resided in the palm of his hand. According to the document it had been partially destroyed, but with the words that remained, it showcased nothing, but a portrait of hopelessness and despair. "The leader of the Resistance that failed to stop the Iron Emperor was Knuckles the Echidna."

Silver exhaled slowly the weight of the Chaos Emerald in the palm of his hand. He made sure to run the events through his mind. He'd found the Chaos Emerald in a small safe which was well hidden in a small ruined building.

"I'll do what I can to prevent these events from happening and change the future." Silver thrust his right hand into the air. The surge of grey energy shot out from the Chaos Emerald. It was now, or never Silver knew he wasn't about to turn back now.

"Chaos Control!"

The grey light that emitted from the Chaos Emerald nearly blinded Silver dimly hearing the sounds of a pair of Egg Pawns racing towards him before he vanished in a bright flash of light leaving no proof that the white hedgehog was even standing in this spot. The pair of Egg Pawns looked at each other briefly confused before they turned back around to resume their never-ending hunt for more Mobians to kill.

Park Avenue Nighttime

Park Avenue was known as the nightclub central of Mobius where the nightclubs and the bars were open as the residents took the chance to rest and unwind from their busy work to relax and have some fun. No one noticed the bright flash of light that lit up the night sky as Silver emerged from the portal taking in the sights of the busy town.

"No way Chaos Control worked! Silver thought a bubble of excitement slowly built up in him gazing around in wonder at the bustling city below his feet. It was so different from the future. There was not a trace of pollution in sight, and the people looked happy. Silver stared around slowly floating to the ground, gazing in wonder at the small plots of land with so many types of flowers.

The whole place was just beautiful Silver walked amongst a large crowd of various Mobians some of them shot him curious looks regarding the two large back quills that traveled down his back. The hedgehog took in the sights marveling just how different it was from the ruined future. The view just wanted to make the Hedgehog weep, but he shook his head from side to side in resolve. First things first, he had to find Knuckles he couldn't afford to get distracted.

Silver politely made his way from out of the crowd making sure to duck into a small alleyway. Angel Island was rumored to be well hidden for its guardian was less than friendly towards intruders.

Silver carefully unfurled the small document making sure not to tear it. "Angel Island is a floating island that's said to be home to the Master Emerald the controller who serves to unify the chaos."

A floating island. Well, then that should be easy to find. Silver sped off into the distance no one not even noticing the ivory hedgehog shooting through the sky on a mission.

The pale moon shone in the night sky hanging over Angel Island; the scenery was quiet, the only sounds were the crickets chirping a quiet nightly chorus. Knuckles rested near the altar of the Master Emerald the small smile on his face the gentle breeze playing with his Island was peaceful at night the thin grey clouds slowly floating past the pale surface of the moon the stars were out the soft deep green glow of the Master Emerald illuminated the night sky.

"It's been a while since I've been dragged into one of Sonic's latest adventures." The echidna said to himself looking up at the moon's position in the sky. He stifled the yawn making its way out of his mouth, no he wasn't going to fall asleep the last time he'd fallen asleep. Like the time when Eggman freed Chaos all those years ago on a night just like this one.

Knuckles knew that Angel Island was near impossible to reach since it was on the move continually making it hard for any thieves to pinpoint the floating island accurately. The echidna focused his attention on the Master Emerald that he didn't even notice the Eggmobile come flying through the night skies using the cloud cover to sneak even closer to the Angel Island to avoid being seen too soon and spoiling the ambush.

It had been two weeks ever since he'd found the Phantom Ruby and had recruited the Jackal Squad. He'd been busy building, setting up a new line of robots, and he'd been busy working on a new line of robots known only as Project Sentinel. The Jackal Squad had been ordered to guard his new facility with their lives. Orbot and Cubot had also been ordered to remain behind to supervise the robot production lines.

Metal Sonic turned towards Eggman uttering a low series of beeps communicating something. Eggman turned to Metal Sonic waving a hand at the robotic hedgehog ignoring his concerns.

"I know Metal Sonic. I've been studying the Phantom Ruby and have already begun to make prototypes of it," Eggman said looking down at the small case where the Phantom Ruby resided. "Besides the Master Emerald will provide more than enough power for my army."

There had been a nagging doubt on the echidna's mind he was being observed in secret. He stood up to stand next to the Master Emerald resting a hand on the cooling surface. Knuckles made out the faint outline of Chaos the God of Destruction watching him from within the Emerald. Those piercing blank green eyes were just staring at him with no form of emotion whatsoever.

Knuckles paused when a shadow fell overhead he immediately turned around raising his fists to come face to face with Eggman with a smile that could only be described as sinister.

"Oh, look at this the little guardian of the Master Emerald all on his own," Eggman sneered the smile widening. "I'll be more than happy to take the Master Emerald of your hands."

Knuckles raised his fists, taking a defensive stance between the Master Emerald and Eggman. He failed to notice several shadows jumping off the Egg Mobile landing onto the ground in silence what he didn't fail to see a familiar robotic hedgehog landing not too far off from them Metal Sonic's red optics glowing in the darkness.

Knuckles bristled clenching his fists even tighter glaring at Eggman his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Over my dead body!"

Eggman looked nonplussed folding his arms across his broad chest. "That can happen, you gullible idiot."

Knuckles charged forward only for Metal Sonic charged forward, seizing the echidna's wrist in a tight grip beginning to tighten his grip on the echidna's wrist. A sharp searing pain erupted from Knuckle's left wrist. The bones were starting to crack from the strain he yanked his fist free lunging out with a punch successfully landing a blow onto Metal Sonic forcing the robotic hedgehog to release his grip.

Knuckles broke away, panting flexing his wrist to make sure nothing, had been broken. He heard the low rush of Metal Sonic's jet engines leaping away from Metal Sonic's sharp claws sinking into his flesh, seeing small clumps of dirt tossed up by the robotic hedgehog's attack.

He couldn't let Eggman take the Master Emerald no matter what. Metal Sonic was a fearsome opponent. Knuckles knew that he wasn't fast like Sonic. The robotic hedgehog had been built with a goal in mind eradicating Sonic once and for all. He had a bad feeling that this would be one fight that he wasn't going to win, but Knuckles just couldn't lose the Master Emerald to Eggman ever again.

Metal Sonic took a substantial step forward watching Knuckles judging his every move. Knuckles wasn't afraid of Metal Sonic. He broke into a run hoping to land a blow on Metal Sonic only for the robotic hedgehog to block his every move. Knuckles avoided another blow; he saw the small crane descending from the bottom of the Egg Mobile the clamp securing around the top of the giant Emerald.

No! if Eggman secures the Master Emerald then Angel Island will fall into the ocean!" Knuckles thought to summon up the last of his strength making another attempt to land another blow onto Metal Sonic. Knuckles growled in anger as Metal Sonic avoided the punch, then a heavyweight came crashing into him knocking him own to the ground.

What happened next was the cold metal of Metal Sonic's fingers that were beginning to wrap around his throat the sharp metallic fingers digging into his windpipe forcing Knuckles down onto the ground.

Knuckles couldn't breathe his heart fluttered weakly; a strange noise filled his ears. His vision was already going blurry hearing a plop onto the ground. Metal Sonic's claws loosen slightly as some wet was approaching him, the small droplets of water dripping along the ground. He weakly opened his eyes, and his heart skipped several beats.

Chaos was standing there it was impossible. Chaos had been calmed down by Super Sonic and resealed away in the Master Emerald. Chaos tilted his head ever so slightly before raising an arm to deal the finishing blow.

Before Knuckles could entirely close his eyes, Metal Sonic's claws were loosening as something ripped the metallic hedgehog away, and Knuckles heaved in a deep breath the rush of oxygen entering his lungs he sat up gasping for breath rubbing at his throat. Knuckles glanced up to see a cyan glow surrounding Metal Sonic. A white hedgehog he'd never seen before was floating in mid-air a cyan glow surrounding Metal Sonic his teeth gritted in determination. With a wave of his hand, the ivory hedgehog flung Metal Sonic into the Egg Mobile's surface jolting Eggman off to the side.

The Master Emerald slipped out of the crane. Eggman was cursing at his change of fortune. Where had this hedgehog he'd never seen before appear as the cyan glow wrapping around the Master Emerald.

Silver strained against the weight of the massive gem in the palm of his hands. The small trickles of sweat ran down his fur. He couldn't hold it for long. He'd already traveled all the way from Park Avenue to Angel Island. His limbs ached with exhaustion, and his muscles screamed in protest.

Chaos turned his glare onto Silver as Knuckles came running up to Chaos landing a blow only for his fist to pass through Chaos' body earning a whack of pure hard water slamming into his face knocking him to the ground. Knuckles let out a low growl seeing Metal Sonic come racing towards him.

A sudden tremor traveled all over the island, then without warning Angel Island plummeted the speed of the island racing down towards the ocean. Eggman let out an irritated growl. His plan to steal the Master Emerald

Silver had lunged to attack Chaos as the God of destruction just vanished in a shower of red cubes. Eggman growled. "Metal Sonic fall back!" We'll come back for the Master Emerald when they're dead!"

Metal Sonic shot them one last poisonous glare before he activated his jet engine the blades whirring as he ascended into the skies taking off alongside his master.

Knuckles felt the rapid wind around him from the island's plunge. The Guardian heard the roar of the winds all around him, hurrying over to where Silver struggled to hold the Master Emerald. Knuckles staggered to his feet running to the top of the altar getting ready to put the Master Emerald back to its rightful place on the shrine

"We have to get it back to the Shrine now!"

Silver summoned up the last of his strength the Master Emerald wrapping in a cyan glow lifting the massive gem up into the air push through the air towards the Echidna; Silver took a couple of more steps lowering Emerald to where Knuckles' position. The smooth surface of the Master Emerald passed into Knuckle's hands. Knuckles carefully set the Emerald back into its place on the altar.

Immediately the island stopped its plunge, and it slowly began to rise into the skies leaving both Knuckles and Silver panting in relief that a potential crisis had been averted for now. Silver could feel his heart rate starting to return to a regular beat. He placed his hands on his knees bent over panting for breath from exhaustion. He'd succeeded in preventing Knuckles' death. That wasn't the case when he caught his breath looking up to see Knuckles looking suspiciously at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here on this island?" Knuckles asked. The echidna had many questions on his mind. Chaos had seemed real, but he'd vanished. He turned his head slightly to glance back at the Master Emerald seeing the faint outline of the God of Destruction still contained within the Master Emerald.

Hold on wasn't I fighting Chaos a moment ago? That hit he landed it felt real, but he's back in the Master Emerald. What the heck's going on?

"Look, I don't know who you are and what you're doing on my island," Knuckles said looking slightly angry. "You have ten seconds to explain what's going on or I'll toss you off Angel Island myself."

"Trust me, I can explain everything," Silver replied finally having caught his breath."My name is Silver the hedgehog, and I come with a warning from the future from over two hundred years in the future that is a dying wasteland one where Eggman's robots roam killing everyone they can find."

The expression of anger on Knuckles' face slowly began to fade away. "Wait so what does this have to do with Sonic?"

It was Silver's turn to glance away. "I don't know, but the records said that after Sonic was defeated, a Resistance group is formed to combat Eggman, but they failed." Silver said pacing back and forth.

"Wait, a Resistance group is going to be formed?" Knuckles asked. "Well if they need a base it can't be here," Knuckles added. "Not on my island."

This future hedgehog had to be lying, but a small knot of dread formed in Knuckles' stomach. Sonic wasn't exactly known for being careful, he was reckless sure, but he was his rival. Still, Knuckles could not shake the feeling that something terrible was going to occur shortly.

"If this is a trick," Knuckles said taking a step forward raising a fist at Silver who looked panicked. "I can't run the risk of endangering both Angel Island and the Master Emerald exposed to all of Mobius!" Knuckles exclaimed the surge of anger channeling through his body. "Angel Island is not a tourist destination!"

"I'm not lying!" Silver cried out in panic. "Please, this Resistance is the only chance that Mobius has!"

I can't leave Angel Island to have Eggman come and take the Master Emerald. On the other hand, if this Silver's not lying and if whatever this thing is that leads up to Sonic getting beaten, then I must leave Angel Island, but I'm doing this on my terms. Knuckles let his thoughts running through his mind.

"Alright then Silver If what your saying is true, and I'll join this resistance, but I'll be the one leading it," Knuckles said. "And I'll be moving the Master Emerald to the Hidden Palace Zone, tomorrow and then we'll head off to stop whatever defeated Sonic." Knuckles warned Silver slowly turning on his heel walking away from Silver who looked relieved.

Knuckles led Silver away from the altar to the place where he usually slept in Mushroom Hill Zone.

The two of them made their way to Mushroom Hill as Silver lay stretched out on a pile of soft moss and leaves. Knuckles was already fast asleep his sides rose and fell in even breaths. The stars began to fade out as the pre-dawn skies started to lighten the atmosphere. Silver tried to sleep, but there was still a foreboding sensation that even though Knuckles had agreed to lead the Resistance, it still wasn't going to be enough to save Sonic.

Judging by the wounds inflicted on the echidna it was clear that he would need time to recover from his battle with Metal Sonic. Silver let out a deep yawn settling onto the soft patch of grass with the grey Chaos Emerald resting in the palm of his hand. The psychic knew there was nothing else he could do for now except to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note. Well then this chapter came out longer then I'd expected. While Knuckles and Silver's interactions in Stress test were good I felt that there should've been a little more hostility on Knuckles' part, especially it should've been the first meeting between these two. It was still a fun chapter to write.
> 
> I liked the fact that Silver was in Forces and I'm happy with the role he got, but there should've been more focus on him and we could've gotten a glimpse of the future where he'd come from and there are going to be a few changes from the game's plot, but I'm not spoiling them.


	3. I'm not Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Episode Shadow which focuses on Shadow's assault of the Jackal Squad and that all to famous I'm not weak scene with Zerinn vowing to abandon his old identity to become Infinite.

The moon rose high over the Mystic Jungle. It was usually quiet at nighttime with most of the jungle's creatures generally fast asleep conserving their energy for the next day. The sound of robotic feet came crashing through the jungle undergrowth pursuing a black and red blur racing just ahead of the robots who pointed their turrets firing off several rounds of bullets at Shadow the Hedgehog.

The hedgehog suddenly spun around turning to face his pursuers. His crimson eyes narrowed at the sight of the pursuing robots. He withdrew the Green Chaos Emerald from its resting place in his spines feeling the weight of the gem in his hand.

"Chaos Spear!"

Several yellow bolts of lighting came racing through the air, slicing through the robots sending them crashing down to the ground as Shadow raced on ahead. The wind whipping through his quills the small smirk was on his face. It had been the third group of robots Shadow had encountered. He kept on running, turning his head briefly to look up at the pitch-black night sky the few stars shining in the inky darkness.

He'd never told this to anyone, but he knew that Maria would've loved this planet. With the vast variety of plant life everywhere he recalled with both sadness and bitterness that Maria would spend hours on the ARK leafing through botany books with Shadow at her side. In his younger years, he would show interest in the different types of flowers and how they would discuss opening up a garden planting their flowers from all corners of Mobius for everyone to admire once Maria had been cured of her disease.

The cynical hedgehog breathed out through his nose, shaking his head from side to side. Now wasn't the time to be focusing on what if scenarios he had to focus on the here and now.

"Hmph, it appears that the doctor's robots get flimsier and flimsier over time," Shadow said returning the Chaos Emerald in his quills. "He must be using a cheaper material this time."

Shadow was continuing to run on ahead, blazing a trail through the dense foliage leaping up onto a small wall that overlooked a pair of giant waterslides that looked like they were leading to another location in the jungle.

The metallic humming caught Shadow's attention ducking behind several bushes, seeing the small swarm of Buzz Bombers passing by overhead. Shadow waited to make sure that the Buzz Bombers were gone before he raced on ahead. He jumped down from the wall onto the small waterslide grimacing with irritation the cold, water sloshing up against his fur. It was a relief when he came to the end of the waterslide he sped on ahead coming to a stop on a cliff overlooking a small lab where he spied three jackals patrolling the area.

There were more robots than usual as they seemed to patrol around at several large objects covered with a large white sheet. It sent a chill of unease through Shadows being. For the doctor be building such massive weapons, it could only mean that Eggman was preparing for a large-scale assault.

There's a lot of robots patrolling one area, and now there are mercenaries? Shadow narrowed his eyes. The hedgehog flipped open his communicator staying out of sight. He took a closer look at the three Jackals. One of the jackals had several scars on his face who appeared to be the leader. He pointed his katana at something barking orders at another jackal who flattened her ears in submission.

"Rouge are you there? It appears that our Intel was right," Shadow said. "It's clear that the Doctor is working on a new weapon. His security is tight."

"IT IS AN INSULT THAT I WASN'T ASSIGNED TO THIS MISSION! Omega's robotic voice crackled over the communicator through a bit of static. "If WE DELAY OUR MISSION THE PROBABILITY OF EGGMAN BECOMING AWARE OF OUR PRESENCE WILL INCREASE!"

"Hush Omega!" Rouge's irritated voice joined in the conversation silencing the robot's voice. "This is a stealth mission, and you just can't alert Eggman to our presence!"

Shadow suddenly had a bad feeling that he was spotted for he saw all three jackals whip their heads around having heard Omega's voice the expressions on their faces shifted from irritation to flat out hostility, they broke into a run their weapons at the ready for a fight.

"Rouge I'll check in with you," Shadow slowly removed the Chaos Emerald from its resting place between his quills. "It looks like I've been found out."

Shadow cut of Rouge's response. The three jackals come racing towards him the leader raised his katana. Shadow ran forward muttering Chaos spear the bolts of yellow chaos energy erupted from the palm of his hand striking the throats of the jackals slicing through sinew and veins sending crimson gushes of blood into the air.

Shadow continued ahead not looking back remaining focused on his mission. He was dimly aware of the sounds of three lifeless bodies hitting the ground.

Meanwhile, the other members of the Jackal Squad sat in a clearing with Kaito pacing back and forth looking ahead into the brush. It had been two weeks since they'd unwillingly agreed to join up with Eggman, the pay was good. It was nice to have a solid roof over their heads, and knowing where their next meal was coming from was a bonus, but something had changed about Zerinn.

Their once stern, no-nonsense leader, had become distant from them. Zerinn wasn't one for closeness or sharing feelings, but lately, he seemed to be keeping more to himself refusing to eat with others. He also appeared to be for lack of a better term obsessed with the Phantom Ruby.

"Does anybody know where the heck Zerinn is?" Kaito heard Saber ask. Kaito kept a hand pressed to the communicator nestled in his left ear.

"He's probably of again smooching that weird gemstone." Quartz quipped sarcastically, leaning back against the tree he was resting against his ears were down in irritation. Nephthys Fenrir and Hela were pacing back and forth, keeping an eye out for danger.

"Yeah, well, I tried to speak to him by telling him I think that this is a bad idea, but he didn't listen to me!" Quartz huffed digging his claws into his skin. "I think he cares more about that gemstone then us."

"We're getting paid good money Quartz," Fenrir said in a bored tone of voice fingering the small dagger between two fingers. "Besides, I think that Zerinn will come to his senses sooner or later."

"We can still make some money off that Eggman tech," Hela said, looking over at Quartz a sinister grin on her face. "Let's just grab that tech and make a run for it!"

"I'm with Hela," Quartz chimed in standing up flattening his ears. "We were living just fine before our leader jumped off the slippery slope."

A low growl erupted from Kaito's throat. He hurried over to the taller jackal whipping his flamberge out, letting the cold steel rest ever so slightly against Quartz's neck. The older jackal grew tense holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. Kaito was skilled with his weapon for one false move and Quartz knew he would be dead.

"Are you suggesting treason Quartz?" Kaito said, his tone threatening. "I'm the second in command and if you run I will tell Zerinn and we will hunt you down."

Quartz looked over at Hela as the rest of the Jackal Squad was watching the unfolding drama eager to see what Quartz's response would be. It was clear that the jackal fidgeted with his red bandana nervously. He had a rivalry with Zerinn he wasn't going to deny that. Before this whole mess with the deal with Eggman, he would willingly follow Zerinn and the rest of the Jackal Squad to the ends of Mobius, but this deal with Eggman it just didn't feel right.

"No, I wasn't." Quartz replied sulkily folding his ears back in a gesture of defeat. The blade slowly was removed from his jugular vein. Kaito took several steps away from Quartz. An unreadable expression on his face was trying to gauge whether or not Quartz was lying.

"Tch you only got to be sec-" Whatever Hela was about to say was cut off by the impatient voice of Doctor Eggman.

"Shadow is racing towards the facility as we speak, and he's already taken out three members of your squad!" Eggman's angry voice screamed through Kaito's earpiece causing the jackal to flinch from the loud burst of noise and static coming from his ear. He looked around gauging at how much Eggman's words could be heard as he saw several jackals lowering their heads in grief.

"We'll take care of him." Kaito snarled grabbing the flamberge. He gazed around looking for Zerinn again. His older half-brother had always been the reliable one. He was the leader, he'd looked up to ever since he was a pup and now it looked like Zerinn wasn't coming, so it fell to Kaito to take command of the Jackal Squad.

I can't do this I'm not ready. The little voice whispered in Kaito's mind. I'm ready this is what Zerinn trained me to do. Kaito inhaled his chest rose with the movement, letting out a loud howl which was a call for help hoping that Zerinn would hear it. He cut his call short a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Alright, Jackal squad go in for the kill!" Kaito yelled. "Show that monster no mercy!"

At Kaito's command, the remaining members of the Jackal Squad raced away into the foliage. They were determined to hunt down the Ultimate Lifeform to avenge their squadmates.

I'm not alone.

Shadow skidded to a stop; his senses were on high alert since he noticed a pair of eyes were watching his every movement. With a war cry, Hela erupted from the bush a small black dagger in her hands she was heading straight for Shadow. Shadow lunged out, grabbing her by the wrist. Without a moment's hesitation, he threw her against a tree hearing the sickening crunch Hela's skull made against the tree seeing her lifeless body fall to the ground.

Two more jackals came running towards him Nephthys clutched a small dagger in the palm of her hand. Shadow ran to meet her head on feeling the end of the dagger slice across his arm, for he yanked it out of her hands and in one clean motion sliced it across her shoulder blades prompting her to yowl in pain.

The delay was all Shadow needed for he thrust the blade into her chest, causing her to gasp out the blood staining her deep green top. She slumped forward onto her side the blood pouring out in a small trickle.

"Nephthys!" Saber cried out hefting the tomahawk of his left shoulder running ahead towards the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow simply swept a low kick, knocking Saber's legs out from underneath him. Shadow grabbed the weapon making a clean slash across Saber's throat the jackal slumping over still.

He felt a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder. He scowled in irritation reaching over to his right shoulder, yanking out the small kunai embedded in it. He spied Quartz getting ready to throw several more Kunai. Shadow flung the Kunai aimed right at the jackal's chest hitting its target. The jackal lets out a gasp of pain, collapsing to the ground sinking to his knees a small trickle of blood streaming through the fur on his chest.

"You monster."

"This was a fight that you couldn't win."

Shadow grabbed the kunai from the jackal's fingers. He silently plunged into Quartz's heart seeing the jackal's eyes widen briefly then slowly close. The sounds of footsteps running across the grass caught Shadow's attention. He frowned seeing two more jackals racing towards him. Aggressive looks were on their faces; their weapons were drawn, ready to shed Shadow's blood.

"Hmph, if they're that eager to die then so be it."

Shadow ran towards the last two members of the Jackal Squad. It appeared that more blood was about to be spilled tonight.

Zerinn watched the Phantom Ruby floating in the blue liquid. He heard the footsteps of Eggman who was in the next room, pacing in an irritated manner muttering something underneath his breath. He pressed a hand against the cold glass surface of the tube; his expression was indifferent. This gem had the key to make him make the desolate wasteland become a reality. It was the one that he wanted the most. The doctor had suggested an experiment about fusing the Phantom Ruby to an organic being.

To have that much power maybe I can make that desolate world a reality. The jackals' thoughts were interrupted when Zerinn heard an alarm blaring. He heard a frustrated groan coming from Eggman's direction. Orbot and Cubot hovered both of the robots were silent their optics glued to the screen in horror.

"Oh for Chaos' sake! I get the best mercenaries around, and Shadow wrecks them!"

Eggman's words struck a chord of fear in Zerinn's heart. He looked up at the monitors, his heart in his mouth. His eyes widened seeing Shadow using Chaos Spear on three of his squadmates.

"No, no no." Zerinn broke into a run, grabbing his short sword, his swift feet carried him into the night. He hurried through the clearing, his breath coming out in short, sharp gasps, his stride was long and even and he came to the clearing he skidded to a stop his breath hitched in his throat. There lay before him were three very dead jackals.

"No! Blade! Roscoe! Iris!" Zerinn raced over to them. He knew straight away that all three of them were dead. He bit back the sob hurrying on his teeth clenched in a snarl. The moon illuminated his way, for he continued to run through the dark forest. Zerinn arrived at the second clearing and what he saw at the sight of all six of his fellow squadmates were dead caused a pit to open up in his stomach. He walked numbly through the bloodstained grass eyes scanning the area for any traces of life from any member of his squad.

Your fault. If only you hadn't gone for the Phantom Ruby, they would all still be alive. Zerinn felt a pit of dread forming in his stomach. No, please not Kaito too. He prayed that his younger half-brother had the sense to run away. He doubted it, but he held onto a faint hope that Kaito would be unhurt.

"B-bro."

A weak voice cut through the air. Zerinn turned to see Kaito lying on his stomach with multiple deep lacerations on his body. His black fur was bloodstained giving off the illusion that it was a deep red. Zerinn felt his fingers slacking dropping his sword. Zerinn hurried over to Kaito bending down at Kaito side. He remembered with a stab of guilt when they were pups bullies used to pick on Kaito for the fun of it and leave him lying and broken crying in the street.

"Kaito who the hell did this to my little brother?!" Zerinn said gently cupped Kaito's head in his hands.

"It was this..." Kaito coughed up a small goblet of blood. "Black and red hedgehog and we let you down. We're so-" Kaito closed his eyes, he went limp in Zerinn's arms. Zerinn felt the last traces of warmth leaving Kaito's body for his half-brother became so still in death.

"No! Kaito! Don't quit on me now!" Zerinn cried in anguish sitting with Kaito holding his younger half-brother close to him. "Please, you have to stay strong! Please."

Zerinn whispered the last words feeling the sting of tears slipping down on his face. He would grieve later for the loss of his squad and his half-brother. They were the only ones that cared for him along a former friend of his, and now this cruel world had taken those away from him as well.

Zerinn raced through the Mystic Jungle his heart filled with anger. "You squad was so damn useless!" Eggman's voice crackled through the earpiece. Zerinn ignored Eggman's voice jumping from one pillar to the next pillar. "Go and clean up their mess already!"

Zerinn landed on the last pillar as his eyes fixated on Shadow who was speaking into a communicator. "I'll rip him from piece to piece."

Zerinn glowered. He would show this hedgehog the reason why he was known as the Ultimate Mercenary. "You destroyed my squad and taken away the only family I've ever had," Zerinn set his blade down onto the pillar. "Now prepare to suffer at the hands of the Mercenary whose feared by many!"

With his proclamation, Zerinn jumped off the pillar his lips pulled back into a snarl preparing to land a blow onto Shadow only for the Hedgehog to vanish in blue light. Zerinn landed on the ground a look of confusion appearing on the jackals' face. His fur bristled the murderer had been here just seconds ago.

Zerinn's confusion didn't last long feeling the hard sole of Shadow's shoe slamming into his face catapulting him up into the air. He felt the wind rushing past his ears as he felt a double blow strike him in the stomach. He briefly glimpsed the face of his squad's murderer before he slammed hard into the ground.

The next thing he felt was searing heat strike his right side of his face the next kick catapulting him into a rock wall once more landing on the hard ground leaving him breathless. Pain it hurt so much. He placed a hand on his face, feeling the slight trickle of blood leaking down from the corner of his eye moaning in pain.

"That was pathetic just like your squad," Shadow said. "Hide that unsightly face as a consequence of wasting my time." Zerinn dimly heard the murdering hedgehog speak before he vanished in a flash of blue light.

Zerinn lay there trembling, his breaths coming out in short gasps. He looked down and noticed that his hands were shaking. "No am I afraid? No, I can't be, I'm not weak."

Zerinn forced himself to his feet slowly wincing from his aching body that just wanted to rest. "I'm not weak; I'm not weak I'M NOT WEAK!" At the end of his sentence, Zerinn let out a last unearthly scream into the night. It was a sound of pure rage and pain coming from someone who has lost everything. It was also the sound of someone's fragile sanity finally snapping, giving way into insanity.

Eggman simply scowled at the bruised jackal limping painfully into the room. He had his sword resting across his shoulder blades. His steps were shaky and uneven the faint tear streaks on his cheeks hinting that the jackal had been off crying somewhere. The right side of the jackal's face had a new burn scar that started from his lower right jaw creeping up to the top of his head and several smaller cuts that had been sliced by hedgehog spines.

Eggman ran a critical eye over the jackal who looked up at him. Zerinn looked down at his hands that were still shaking. Shadow was a brutal opponent. Out of the whole of the Jackal Squad, their leader was the only survivor. Perhaps there was a chance that he would be able to survive being fused with the strongest of the Phantom Ruby prototypes.

"Your Squad was useless when they went up against Shadow, although," Eggman saw the jackal glance over to the tube at the Phantom Ruby. "I believe that you might be able to survive the experiment."

"Do it, Doctor I want to cast away my old self and to become someone new," Zerinn replied hoarsely. "Zerinn was finite. I want to become Infinite, and I will never be weak ever again."

He walked up to the tube containing the Phantom Ruby. Zerinn rested a hand on the cold surface of the container. Zerinn could almost taste the power that the Phantom Ruby would offer him. He'd just lost every member of his family. The jackal felt his heart grow cold inside him. He ignored the pain of his new injuries running his hand down the surface of the glass tube.

I won't rest until I see this cruel world burn into ashes. Zerinn vowed to himself.

Eggman smiled. "It'll be a lot of pain and if you're willing to prove that you're not weak," Eggman smiled seeing the jackal baring his teeth ever so slightly."Then follow me Infinite."

Zerinn set his sword down in a corner. He wouldn't need it in the future. He fell in behind Eggman for he was moments away from obtaining the power that would genuinely make him Infinite and once he did no one was ever going to call him weak ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note. Well, this chapter was a tough one to write. Mostly because of just how little information we have on the Jackal Squad as a whole. The only tidbit of information we got on them was from the comics and we don't have any idea of what their personalities are like so I dove into headcanon territory.
> 
>  
> 
> Kaito is related to Zerinn due to being his younger half-brother. and he is the second in command to Zerinn. He doesn't take kindly to traitors. For if Quartz and Hela really did run away from the Jackal Squad then they would've been hunted down and killed. They may be a family unit, but they're still mercenaries.
> 
> There are a lot of folks out there who don't like Infinite's backstory. If I had, to be honest, it was okay, but it was just rough around the edges and it's a little funny in a way. So I did a little tweaking with it. I couldn't resist I had to put I am not weak joke as the title of the chapter. :)
> 
> Yes GUN is going to be in this story. One of the things that bugged me the most about Forces was the disappearance of GUN. It's implied that Team Dark operates without supervision, I'm still going to have GUN in here. They are a real military force and they are going to play a small role in the story.


	4. Fracturing Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loss of his squad, Zerinn agrees to be infused with the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype becoming Infinite. When Team Dark hear rumors of Eggman's newest operations, they go to investigate, but a run in with Infinite brings a confrontation between the Ultimate Lifeform and the Ultimate Mercenary.

Zerinn followed Eggman down the long hallway that led to a small room as Eggman made his way towards a long metallic table that stood propped upright in the center of the room. The jackal glanced around the room, taking in the sights his gaze zeroing in on the table.

"So this is where I can shed my old weak self?"

"Yes, well in your state, there is a fifty-fifty chance that you'll perish from the surgery."

"I'm still going to go through with it," Zerinn replied, staring down at his still trembling hands. "If I survive Doctor, I want a mask to hide away this unsightly face."

The jackal's request caught Eggman by surprise. The jackal glared at him the small trails of blood slowly trickled down his face and body. There wasn't just a look of greed in the jackal's eyes anymore. With the drying blood clinging to his body and the slight grin on his face Zerinn looked almost insane. That set off warning bells in the mad scientist's brain.

"Fine, if you do survive the operation. I will carry out your request."

Zerinn climbed onto the table lying on his back, ignoring the stab of pain coming from the fresh scar on his face. Eggman reached out for the mask, placing it over Zerinn's mouth and nose pumping the gas through it as the jackal's eyes slowly began to lower. Eggman worked through the night cutting part of the jackal's sternum away, allowing him to place the finalized prototype of the Phantom Ruby firmly into the spot.

"The operation was a success, at least."

Eggman bent down unhooking the mask away from Zerinn's face. He'd cleaned out Zerinn's injuries, checking them for infection. With a grunt, he carefully lifted the jackal from the table. Eggman carried him through the small corridor leading into a small room. Orbot was busy pulling back the blanket, allowing Eggman carefully lower Zerinn on the bed making sure to keep Zerinn's head propped up against the pillows.

Once he was sure that Infinite was comfortable, he pulled out the jackal's left arm. Eggman slipped the needle into a vein in Zerinn's wrist that connected to an IV tube and a heart monitor to ensure that Zerinn would recover in due time from the operation.

"Well, then he lived," Eggman said with indifference. "Well, I'll have to find him a mask."

Eggman left the room knowing that Zerinn would awaken within a couple of hours a little drowsy, but reborn as Infinite.

Eggman headed down to the hallway, stopping in a small room to sit down in the chair at his desk grabbing a large piece of gray metal. An hour later Eggman created a gray mask which rested on the wooden surface. It had a single sheet of red glass on the left side and the black lightning shaped mark on the right side of it.

"It'll do. Besides, that jackal must have some serious self-esteem issues if Zerinn wants to hide his face away."

Eggman carried the mask back to where the jackal lay on the small bed, his chest rose and fell evenly. The jackal was in a deep slumber. The expression on his face was tense; his eyelids furiously twitched in his sleep. Zerinn's fingers gently traced the edges of the Phantom Ruby in his sleep.

"That jackal is no longer finite," Eggman grinned. "He is now Infinite."

Several hours later after the operation, Zerinn's eyes slowly flickered open. The anesthetic was slowly wearing off. His head felt heavy, his limbs felt like lead, but he felt his hope building when his ears twitched hearing a faint humming sound. He looked down at his chest seeing the magenta gem embedded into his chest the purplish red waves of energy pulsing across his abdomen.

Zerinn slowly pushed back the blanket walking over to the small desk, ignoring his trembling limbs, walking over to the small table where the mask rested. He placed a hand on top of the smooth metal.

"With this power, I will be reborn."

Zerinn reached out feeling the weight of the mask heavy in his hands, and he pushed it onto his face feeling it fit over his face. Zerinn looked out through the small red sheet of glass on the left side of his face. The jackal tapped the Phantom Ruby with the tips of his claws, feeling the gem come to life. He swung his arms outwards the wave of red energy rushed through the room.

Underneath his mask Zerinn, no Infinite grinned at the surge of power rushing through the room.

"Zerinn is no more," Infinite cackled his voice distorted with the voice modulator in his mask. "I have been reborn, and I am now Infinite!"

One month later found Shadow racing through the deserts bordering Green Hill Zone. He felt the searing heat on his back, looking out over at the large silver pyramid smack dab in the middle of the desert. It wasn't the most sensible place to hide an Eggman Base in Shadow's opinion, but he saw hordes of robots exiting and entering the base carrying several smaller weapons.

He spied several G.U.N trucks moving into the facility the G.U.N soldiers getting out of the vehicles already running across the sands their weapons pointing at the pyramid their expressions on their faces ranged from eager to neutral waiting to land a hit on any of Eggman's forces that would come their way.

The sand around the base of the pyramid was stirred by the footprints embedded in the sand. That alone set Shadow's spines on edge.

If the doctor was building robots that were this big, it was clear this time he was serious about his newest plan. There were more robots than ever; he also spied several Buzz Bombers that were carrying weapons between them the metallic hum of their wings filled the air.

"Rouge I've spotted several Buzz Bombers heading in my direction."

Shadow's ears twitched hearing a series of loud explosions rocked the pyramid with several small clouds of thick black smoke leaking out of small holes in the sides of the pyramid.

Several loud explosions came from the other end of the communicator.

"STARTING MISSION! I WILL ERADICATE ALL OF EGGMAN'S ROBOTS!"

It must be Omega. Shadow thought to himself resisting the urge to facepalm. Well, so much for the stealth aspect of the mission.

"Omega this is a stealth mission with all the racket you're making Eggman will know we're here!" Shadow heard Rouge's irritated voice over his end of the communicator. "We never should've left the stealth part to Omega," Shadow replied. "He can be a real pain sometimes."

"Just get in there and make sure that Omegas hasn't destroyed too much of the evidence." Shadow nodded activating his skates running down the sandy hill. Heading into the entrance way of the pyramid, allowing a small smirk to grace his face.

He could always use the extra challenge.

Omega's heavy footsteps echoed off the barely lit hallways; he destroyed several robots that were standing in his way.

"ALL OF EGGMAN'S ROBOTS WILL BE ERADICATED!"

Omega was so caught up in his rampage he failed to notice the sounds of a pair of black and silver boots clanking of the metallic surface. He heard a deep chuckle that went on for far too long prompting the robot to turn around pointing his arm cannons at the entrance the metallic black and silver boots clanking off the metal floor.

"Ah, so the world's strongest robot graces me with his presence." A deep voice that sounded distorted like there was a voice modular echoed of the vast chamber. In the darkness, a single yellow eye gleamed.

The figure took two steps his long black bushy tail trailing behind him. He was a canine of some sort; he wore black and silver boots black leather gloves and a silver mask that covered his entire face except for his ears.

The striking thing about him was the strange gem that appeared embedded in his chest. Omega kept his weapons trained on the mysteriously masked jackal who rose slowly into the air cloaked in a red aura looking down at Omega in silence.

"ROUGE SHADOW ARE YOU THERE? I'VE ENCOUNTERED AN UNKNOWN ENEMY AND I'LL ENGAGE UNKNOWN ENEMY."

"I suppose that you'll do as the first test subject for my new power."

The figure gestured to the ruby on his chest. In a heartbeat, a wave of red energy washed out over the area a swarm of red cubes materialized as if from nowhere being sent in Omega's direction overwhelming the robot before he even had a chance to react.

Shadow paused, glancing back at the five downed sentries, the sparks leaking out from their circuits. The thick black oil glistening it almost looked like blood. An unbidden memory in the darkest corners of Shadows' mind recalled the bodies of the Jackal Squad lying ever so still blood leaking out from multiple lacerations.

No that was a month ago. Shadow pushed the thought down skating on ahead. Maybe their leader died alongside them.

Shadow silently followed Omega's path of destruction. Judging by the scorch marks the robot's weapons had left that and broken robot parts scattered everywhere.

"CASUALTY REPORT ROUGE HAS BEEN KILLED. SHADOW IS ON A RAMPAGE. PARTIAL DAMAGE TO PARTIAL LOBES."

"Omega! Omega respond! What's happening in there?!"

Nothing, but static came through the transmitter. Unnerved Shadow heard the panic in Rouge's tone as he skated ahead even faster towards the source of the unusual noise echoing off the walls of the pyramid.

"Omega what the hell's going on in there?!" Shadow got his answer, dodging a stream of red cubes be sent his way when he stumbled into a large vacant room as what he saw made Shadow seethe on the inside. Omega was damaged sparks were leaping out of his joints deep scar marks were all over his metal frame.

"I AM E123- OMEGA! I AM THE STRONGEST ROBOT! EMERGENCY WITHDRAWAL NOT BY-"

The figure suddenly flew towards Omega driving a foot hard into the center of the robot's hard chest, sending the robot into the air crashing through the roof of the pyramid. All Shadow could do was watch in horror as Omega was sent flying into the air.

The robot had deep marks in his hull one of his arms had been severed. The robot looked damaged, but still intact judging from the brief glimpse he'd gotten of Omega flung away into the air heading toward either Westopolis or Sunset Heights.

"Shadow what's going on? Omega's transmission just cut off."

"He's badly damaged, but send our troops to recover him wherever he lands," Shadow said, seeing the masked figure turn around his single visible eye fixating on him."It appears I've found Eggman's new weapon."

"Shadow, please be careful."

"I will try once I get answers out of this masked monster." Shadow cut off the communications turning to face the masked canine, glaring at him.

"Ah, the short, not so Ultimate life form has finally arrived," The masked figure said waving a hand dismissively. "Look at that the world's strongest robot was just as inferior as Crabmeat." The masked canine laughed for a long time. The sound alone was enough to set Shadow's spines on edge; the laughter sounded cold, malicious and empty of emotion.

Oh, great Eggman's weapon is a masked lunatic. Shadow glared clenching his fists.

"Oh yes, this power is amazing, even after I've fine-tuned it!" The figure turned his head towards Shadow. "It is the ultimate strength!"

"What power?" Shadow asked in response crimson orbs were focused on the ruby embedded into the canine's chest the gem pulsed with purple energy. Shadow took a closer look at the canine noticing for the first time thick tail and the ribcage pattern that was on the jackal's sides.

Those markings, no it couldn't be. Shadow clenched his fists seeing the figure's eyes dart towards his fist tensing for a battle. If it is him, I injured him pretty severely, and he didn't take his defeat well at all.

"That is none of your concern," The jackal said. "Come now Shadow our reunion is at hand and yet you're wasting our time with frivolous topics."

"You may call me Infinite," Infinite titled his head ever so slightly regarding Shadow with a look akin to disdain. "You may not remember me, but it was just over a month ago when you attacked my squad, injured me and told me to hide away my face."

Shadow felt the pit of unease growing in the pit of his stomach, his mind flashing back to the time glaring down at the beaten leader of the Jackal Squad who lay there trembling at his feet.

"I assumed that you would've died from your injuries," Shadow reached back for the Chaos Emerald hidden away in his quills. "You were pathetically weak."

Infinite laughed again. The sound sent chills down Shadow's back. "The old me died from his injuries. On that day I cast away my disgusting face, and I let go of the old me so I could become stronger and I obtained the power to make all yield to my will."I am no longer Zerinn. I have been reborn into Infinite, and I am not weak!"

He's lost it. He's drunk on power. Shadow slowly raised the Chaos Emerald high up into the air. He should've just killed the jackal when he had the chance. "Ch-"

Shadow saw the wave of red cubes come racing towards him the strange ringing filled his ears the sound reverberated all over his skull, forcing the black and red Hedgehog to his knees pressing his hands to his ears. He closed his eyes in a futile effort to ward off the attack.

Darkness and Shadow could feel a headache beginning to form, pounding away at his skull as the ringing slowly died away. Shadow opened his eyes the sight that lay before him made his jaw drop.

The large gray space that stretched out before him was the Ark; he was standing on the viewing deck. "How did I get here?" Shadow queried aloud. This place was the Ark fifty years ago as he spied scientists and guards walking through the corridors. Shadow shook his head from side to side taking in the bizarre sight.

Shadow froze in his tracks spying a young girl who was standing at the window her long blond hair traveled down her back, her light blue dress clung to her slender frame. Her sky-blue eyes fixed on the vast expanse of space in front of her.

"Maria!" Shadow hurried up to where his best friend was standing. How could what he was seeing was possible? Maria was dead; she'd died fifty years ago, he remembered with broken hopelessness unable to do a thing to prevent her death. He remembered the bitter sting of tears forming in his eyes at the grief he felt watching his best friend die at the hands of G.U.N.

"Please Shadow give them a chance to be happy."

With the memory of her final words, lingering in his mind, Shadow noticed that Maria folded her arms across her chest and she wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Maria?" Shadow asked with a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. "Are you alright?"

Maria's shoulders were shaking the small stream of tears were leaking out from underneath her eyelids. "How could you Shadow? How could you kill them?" Maria turned to face Shadow her eyes were red from crying.

"Those jackals they had lives they were bad people I won't deny that but they had families who loved them somewhere," Maria hiccupped lifting a hand to wipe away her tears. "Grandfather created you to help people not kill them!"

Shadow recoiled at her words, his eyes wide with shock. "No Maria It-"

"Grandfather never should've infused you with that Alien's blood," Maria said with pain in her voice turning into anger aimed at Shadow. "You are nothing, but a monster!"

The image of the Ark appeared to be distorting, and Maria vanished to be replaced by Green Hill Zone as Shadow looked around in confusion the ARK was there, and now it was gone.

Wait, I was on the Ark, and now I'm in the Green Hill zone? Shadow gazed around the area a look of confusion on his face. No something bizarre was going on. His brain was struggling to piece together the puzzle in his mind.

"I am not weak. "I am not weak."

Shadow turned around on his heel hearing the unnerving chant his eyes widened at the sight of the nine jackals covered in multiple lacerations that were slowly beginning to form a circle around him. Shadow reached back for the Chaos Emerald nestled in his quills only to find that it wasn't there. No, he'd always kept that Chaos Emerald when it wasn't in use. That concerned him profoundly and it puts him at a disadvantage against the group of jackals some of them had smirks on their faces at his predicament.

"Well, look at this without your powers."

Shadow heard one of the jackals speak before he felt a stabbing pain open up in his arm three more of the jackals lunged forward, heading in for the kill Shadow let out a grunt of pain as one of the jackals plunged her dagger right into his shoulder. He attempted to grab the jackal with the beret, but he ducked out of the way as the one with a pair of kunai between his fingers smirked.

"Now then, let's see just how weak you are."

Shadow felt two more of the jackals grab his arms struggling to throw them off only for two more of them to grabbing his legs throwing him onto his back. The jackal with the kunai grinned sinisterly plunging the blade deep into his heart. Shadow sat up gasping feeling the sharp stabbing pain spreading in his chest, kicking out at the jackals that held him down, and they broke apart into red cubes.

"Honestly Shadow you're hopeless." Shadow turned to see Rouge looking over at him with a look of disdain on her face. "Omega has been for destroyed three months now, and you didn't even care to look for him."

Three months? Shadow's confusion was mounting.

"I AM E 123 OMEGA THE STRONGEST ROBOT IN ALL OF MOBIUS!" Shadow's ears twitched to see Omega slowly walks forward his steps uneven. "I HAVE NEVER KNOWN DEFEAT!" I AM NOT WEAK! I AM NOT WEAK!" I AM NOT WEAK!"

Shadow sank down to his knees the chorus of I'm not weak growing even louder. Maria, the rest of the Jackal Squad, Rouge and Omega were all saying it now their voices getting louder with every time they said, and Shadows' headache was getting worse. He just wanted it to be over.

With a sudden gasp, Shadow saw everything around him vanish, and he was back in the bunker his eyes wide with fear, his breathing was rapid a thin sheet of sweat glistened on his fur.

Infinite watching his every move his arms crossed over his chest. The silence hung between them as Shadow clenched his fists. "Oh yes, this power's even more ultimate than I thought it was," The jackal laughed again. "Not even Sonic can stop me now!"

"You sick bastard. I don't know what the hell you did with her, but you had no damn right to use her like that!" Shadow snarled his anger beginning to surface. What does this have to do with Sonic?

The crimson blood sliced down his lip for he stumbled to his feet raising a hand to wipe away the blood. He turned to glare at the jackal who hovered in place looking at him smugly.

"Come on, let's see if you can even land a hit on me."

Shadow ignored his pounding headache, his face twisted into a sneer at the jackal's invitation. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald from its place among his quills. He wanted to make the jackal pay for using Maria's memory like it was part of his sick game like that.

"Chaos Spear!"

Infinite smirked cloning himself hovering out of reach of the Chaos spears each of the Chaos spears made contact with a replica dissipating in a small shower of red cubes. Shadow grimaced. He was still trying to get over what he'd just experienced.

Shadow ran up to Infinite trying to land a punch or a kick only for Infinite to block everyone. Infinite knew the hedgehog was getting tired; he'd seen it so many times in his career as a mercenary it wouldn't be long now before he would land the final killing blow on his target.

Shadow charged for Infinite again. The jackal was fast lashing out at Shadow sinking his claws into his arm, kicking him into the air followed by a red blast of energy.

What is this power?!

His body screaming in pain Shadow landed hard feeling his legs scream out in pain from the hard landing. Infinite watched him. Underneath his mask, the jackal smirked to himself. So this was the best the Ultimate Lifeform offered in power?

Shadow's sides were breathing in and out quickly. The Ultimate Lifeform felt the first stages of exhaustion overtaking him, and he felt the jackal deliver another kick to his chest knocking him into the wall. Shadow made contact with the cold ground again; Shadow was already sinking into unconsciousness, He heard the distant buzz of his Comm unit.

"Shadow?! Shadow respond! What's going-" something cut Rouge's voice off by Infinite stomping on the comm unit making his way towards Shadow. The last thing that Shadow saw before he passed out was Infinite standing right next to him. The last thing he felt was a pair of hands grasping him roughly by his quills being slammed into the ground his teeth biting his tongue blacking out by the force of the impact.

Eggman entered the room, surveying the damage a small smile graced his face upon seeing Infinite holding the unconsciousness Shadow. Shadow may have been his grandfather's pride and joy, but seeing him slung like a sack of meat across Infinite's shoulder was almost a little saddening. Infinite had done well in the rematch against Shadow.

Not only that he'd lived through the surgery that Eggman was sure would claim the jackal's life the second he first bonded the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype with Infinite. He remembered seeing the jackal lying spread out on the bed a patch of his fur had been shaved away to make room for the prototype. How weak and frail the jackal looked with the ruby embedded in his chest fast in a deep sleep still recovering from the surgery.

"So then I take it you've avenged your squad then?" Eggman asked. "Everything is ready to go."

"No my squad mate's deaths don't matter anymore," Infinite replied, looking at the hedgehog disdainfully. He reached up to trace his scarf with two of his fingers, almost like the jackal was deep in thought about something. "Let us delay no further. Let's begin to change the world."

"I'll have Shadow sent to the Death Egg," Eggman bent down to the take the Ultimate Lifeform removing the Chaos Emerald from Shadow's quills. "I think that he would be a good illusion construct for my army."

"He-" Infinite protested, seeing the slight glare that Eggman sent him.

"Well, if you have a protest Infinite, then maybe Metal Sonic will make a better host for the Phantom Ruby."

"It's nothing," The jackal fell silent clenching his fists. "Seeing one of Sonic's strongest allies on your side will strike fear into their hearts."

Eggman and Infinite left the room in silence, taking their first steps to carry out their plan to conquer Mobius and recreating it in their image. Eggman looked over at Infinite who walked on ahead still carrying Shadow. It was true that the jackal had proven himself capable of using the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype, but if he were going to be this disobedient, well maybe Eggman would have to take measures to keep him in line.

Shadow was heavy Infinite noted. Infinite nudged the hedgehog ever so slightly. The Jackal looked back at the unconsciousness hedgehog his face emotionless behind the mask. He'd been able to defeat the Ultimate Lifeform. Infinite felt nothing, but self-satisfaction at his accomplishment.

I can always dispose of him when I have that data on him. Infinite vowed to himself.

For the time being Infinite would go along with Eggman's plan for now, but once he'd copied the data of Shadow, he would have to find a way to hide him in a place that the mad scientist wouldn't think to look for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note. Oh boy, this was a fun chapter to write. Now then this is going to be the last that we're going to see of Shadow for a while and one of the things that needed more expansion on was the power of the Phantom Ruby and its mind-altering powers. It was a fun challenge for me to expand on it since I theorize that the Phantom Ruby also targets a person's deepest fears.
> 
> The scene with Maria was more of a last minute thing since it's a shame that any mention of Maria and Gerald have been pretty much ignored by SEGA since they along with GUN are a crucial part of Shadow's past.
> 
> With that, this is the last prologue chapter, and in the next chapter we move onto the main game, and things are going to kick off with Sonic's downfall.
> 
> Lastly, suggestions for improvement, thoughts, and reviews are always welcome. I will talk to you guys soon when the next chapter arrives.


	5. Fall of the blue blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggman launches his attack on Park Avenue and despite our heroes best efforts Sonic falls to the might of Infinite and Eggman begins his take over of the world.

A month had passed since Silver arrived in the present to try to prevent the Iron Emperor from conquering the present. So far he'd been able to avoid the death of Knuckles the Echidna, and the echidna was slowly starting to trust him apart from the occasional suspicious look aimed in his direction. Silver counted himself lucky that he hadn't been chased off Angel Island yet.

Silver looked down at the palm, of his hand the gentle breeze blowing through ever so softly through his quills he looked around at Angel Island at the empty altar. Knuckles true to his word and had taken the Master Emerald deep below Angel Island to keep it out of Eggman's hands. However, the second that the giant emerald was moved Angel Island plunged at terrifying speeds causing Silver to experience several moments of heart-stopping panic before the bottom of the island slammed into the ocean's surface sending up a tidal wave racing across the surface of the sea.

Luckily his terror didn't last long for after a couple of hours the island rose back up into the air and when Knuckles had returned the only answer Silver had been able to get from the Guardian was that he'd hidden the Master Emerald somewhere safe.

Silver inhaled the warm spring air his chest inhaling and exhaling the warm spring air. Both Knuckles and I needed time to recover from our battle with the Iron Emperor. I must prevent the calamity from destroying this peaceful world.

Silver let out an irritated sigh removing the small old weathered document he's tucked away in his quills. He'd read it over and over again to the point of obsession much to Knuckles frustration for the echidna had waved off saying that if it wasn't going to provide any more information than it was worthless to them both.

"Not only that what if more of those robots show up again?"

Silver said to himself spying a few rusted out robot parts resting on the grass. He recalled seeing several large orange and yellow ships had come dangerously close to Angel Island releasing a wave of the small Egg pawns and every attempt to recover Master Emerald only for the robots to be destroyed by both Knuckles and Silver.

Knuckles let out a low yawn slowly walking across the grass towards where Silver stood. The hedgehog once more scanning the document he restlessly had in his hands. Over the course of the past month Knuckles had reluctantly begun to trust the telekinetic hedgehog, especially after he'd helped him repel the robots who'd attempted to steal the giant emerald, but he was still wary around him.

I didn't show him where the Hidden Palace Zone. I can only the hope that Eggman doesn't launch a surprise attack when I'm gone. Knuckles looked back at the way he'd just come. Sonic was capable of handling things, but still, Knuckles couldn't shake off the restless feeling that it would be Sonic's restlessness that would land him in danger.

"So then are we ready to go?"

Silver looked up tucking away the document in its place next to the Chaos Emerald amongst his quills.

"Ready when you are," Silver raised one of his hands a cyan glow surrounded him levitating him off the ground. "We'll have to warn Sonic that something bad will befall this present soon."

Knuckles merely grunted in response taking a running leap into the air stretching both his arms and legs out the wind caught under his dreadlocks keeping the echidna in a steady position for gliding as he was riding the wind currents descending towards the ground.

Silver followed Knuckles he would avert his gaze to look around at the vast green plains that were spread out before him the trees that dotted the landscape, the blue skies with the occasional white clouds that drifted lazily across the sky.

Several hours later into their flight across Mobius' landscapes both Knuckles and Silver traveled for several miles. It was fascinating that Knuckles relied on a strong wind current to maintain his gliding position. Silver had never seen such a variety of landscapes before the dense foliage of a tropical rainforest, then a coastline, vast desert plains and now he spied a small town which Knuckles informed him that it was Park Avenue

This present was so beautiful and to think that life once flourished across Mobius. He looked down at his and Knuckles' shadows traveling above the ground, the echidna ahead of him was silent.

"So where are we heading?"

"The most likely place where we can find Sonic is Green Hill Zone," Knuckles replied. "The nearest town is Park Avenue."

Silver nodded. Suddenly a large shadow fell over both him and Knuckles. He saw the echidna turn his head noticing that the vast shadow was encompassing them both. Silver couldn't shake the feeling of unease creeping down his spine looking up at the massive ship that was slowly passing overhead.

"It's one of Eggman's ships. We need to land." Knuckles called out descending towards the ground while Silver followed the echidna's lead. Knuckles hated to take the cowards way out, but there is a good chance that if one of Eggman's ships is on the move, Eggman himself wouldn't be too far behind.

Both Knuckles and Silver landed on the grassy soil. Knuckles roughly grabbed Silver by the wrist dragging him behind him shoving him underneath some bushes which provided cover. The two of them gazed up at the giant deep orange ship lazily cursing through the skies with Eggman flying ahead of the Ship and what looked like a black and white robot flying on his left and Metal Sonic was flying on his right.

"Down." Knuckles hissed into Silver's ear. A tread of robotic feet as Silver's heart sank.A long line of silver robots was stomping along a dirt path. Their red visors trained on the small town that was ahead of them.

They're the same robots that patrolled the future. Silver fought to keep himself from trembling. He recalled with horror that it was these same robots that had killed his parents. He was just a small hedgehog when he'd witnessed his parents being gunned down right in front of him. Silver felt the unbidden tears beginning to leak from behind his eyes at the memory.

"Are you okay?"

Silver nodded wiping away at the tears on his face. "I'm fine. It's just that those robots killed my parents." Silver replied.

"Oh well then maybe if we take out these robots at the very back of the line, then it should reduce their number."

Knuckles looked over at the line of the robots before Silver could say or do anything to stop him. The guardian leaped out of the bushes attacking several of the robots. Silver bit down on his lip not caring that he could taste the metallic tang of blood. He saw several of the Egg pawns stop in mid-stride some of them pointing their guns at him as from the corner of his eye he spied Knuckles launching several punches at the Egg pawns breaking them apart.

No! We're going to be slowed down, but if we fight back, then it should even the odds. The thought made Silver uneasy at the delay, but he raised his hand the cyan lines lit up along his golden bracelets he grabbed several robots with his psychokinesis slamming them together. Moving out of the way before the shower of metallic parts descended on him joining Knuckles in the fray taking out more robots who'd noticed the struggle going on behind them.

Orbot froze looking at the small monitor that popped up on the screen in front of them. "Uh boss excuse me, but it appears that we have a couple of attackers attacking the robots at the very back of your army."

Eggman turned around a scowl was already forming on his face looking down at the computer screen. "It doesn't matter if they survived. They have no idea what's about to happen."

"Doctor, please allow me to dispose of them," Infinite said from Eggman's left. There was bloodlust in the jackal's eyes. "I defeated the Ultimate Lifeform, and I'm sure that a couple of insects will be wiped out."

"No I need the Phantom Ruby at full power," Eggman said glaring at the town oh so close to them now. Besides, we're about to change the world," Eggman replied with a hungry tone to his voice.

Metal Sonic stayed close to his side. He was more than willing to sacrifice the robots at the back of the army. It would buy him more time, and he glanced back at the ship carrying the secret weapons that he would soon unleash upon all of Mobius.

Green Hill Zone was one of the most beautiful zones in all of Mobius, the clear pristine deep blue water. The vast open plains. The Flickies tweeting in the distance adding their chorus to an ordinarily silent landscape. A flash of blue broke the silence as Sonic the Hedgehog tore through the loops at a supersonic jog.

"It's another great day, and I have to wonder how Tails' doing patrolling Park Avenue for Eggman's robots," Sonic said to himself. He kept on running through the fields until he ran all the way up to the top of one of Green Hill's tallest peaks. The view was beautiful from the top of the cliff, and he could make out Park Avenue. The hedgehog spied a large orange and yellow ship that was drifting lazily towards Park Avenue.

That better not be one of Eggman' ships. Come to think of it Eggman's been pretty quiet since the whole Lost Hex incident. Sonic mused pausing to rub his chin ever so slightly the hedgehog's train of thought was cut off by the beeping that came from the communicator attached to his wrist.

"Tails wh-"

"Sonic! It's horrible! Eggman's launched an attack on Park Avenue!" Several dull booms sounded in the background, and Sonic, looked up spying Park Avenue in the distance hearing a dull explosion a thick cloud of black smoke leaking off into the sky. The sight of the black smoke set Sonic's spines on edge.

"Hang in there a little longer, Tails I'll be there soon," Sonic replied. "Don't do anything too reckless."

The blue hedgehog turned around running the way he came mowing down any Egg pawns in his path a shower of robot parts scattering all over the place. Eggman was on the move, and with more robots than usual and even though Sonic wouldn't admit it the sight of this many robots worried him.

The sound of crackling flames from the resulting explosions was one of the many noises in the area. Thick clouds of thick black smoke poured into the sky as Tails racing towards several Egg pawns that were running towards him their energy bullets struck the ground sending up a few fragments of debris. The young fox ascended into the sky before diving using his tails to slice through the robots landing on his feet.

"Help!"

Tails twirled his two tails together dodging a lunge from Metal Sonic the robotic hedgehog skidded across the ground. The robotic hedgehog's optics zeroed in a female light blue maned wolf with a light grey jacket, black shirt and red trousers with tan gloves and shoes. A bright purple mane graced the space between her ears. Her grey eyes, stared up in horror as Metal Sonic came racing towards her.

"Hold on!" Tails slammed into Metal Sonic's side forcing the hedgehog away from her as he landed on the ground between the maned wolf and the citizens glaring down Metal Sonic and with the last few Egg pawns striding menacingly towards them.

"I'm not scared I can do this." Tails said to himself.

Suddenly a familiar blue blur came tearing through the air as Sonic plowed through each of the robots landing feet first on Metal Sonic's head leaping off with a kick sending his metallic counterpart sprawling to the ground. The crowd broke into cheers at the sight of Sonic landing on the ground.

"Whew, that was a bit of a close one there," Sonic said seeing the look of relief that appeared on Tails' face. "We need to get these citizens out of here before Eggman gets here," Sonic said a frown crossing his face surveying the destruction his fist clenched ever so slightly. "Man he did a lot of damage this time."

"Well, then it's a little too late for that Sonic." A familiar Egg Mobile floated down with Eggman at the controls his arms folded across his chest. The small smile was on his face. The smile seemed odd; It wasn't his usual cocky smile, it was more along the lines that it was an I have already won smile.

"Well right on cue Eggy," Sonic said bending down slowly beginning to stretch out his legs. "So then you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

"If you're feeling lucky Sonic, then please come and land a free hit and defeat me already."

Sonic broke into a run preparing to leap up at the Egg mobile only something to collide with him knocking him down. Sonic hit the ground hard, and he prepared to snark back as he felt a wave of shock hit him. Shadow stood there leveling one of his famous death glares at him his arms were folded across his chest the small frown on his face.

"No way Shadow?!" Sonic couldn't hide his shock before he felt a slight twinge of anger. Shadow his rival was siding with Eggman once more? It didn't make sense and judging from the confused muttering coming from the crowd added to the growing sense of unease.

A red being with a pair of black horns jutting from his forehead jumped of the building landing right next to Shadow. "Zavok?!" Sonic exclaimed. No way, the last time that I saw Zavok was when he fell into a pool of lava.

Metal Sonic flew down to the ground landing on Shadow's right folding his arms.

A steady trickle of liquid slid over the cobblestones as the last of the villains slithered up forming into Chaos. "Chaos?! He was sealed back in the Master Emerald what is he doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic behind you!"

Tails' shout alerted Sonic to the black figure slowly descended from the sky his arms folded across his chest. A red aura surrounded the figure occasionally flickering with a purplish red glitch effect.

"So then Eggman that's your new toy? A fox in a bad clown mask?"

Sonic snorted not hearing a response from Eggman or the figure breaking into a run only for the Mobian to step out of the way in a move that was too fast for even Sonic to respond seeing the figure lifting up into the sky again.

"Zavok! Capture the fox!"

Zavok shot forward heading towards Tails who ducked and weaved lashing out with his tails hearing a slight oomph coming from the Zeti who stumbled a bit.

"You're just annoying as ever you impudent child," Zavok said dodging another blow from Tails the young fox pivoting away from Zavok's grasp. "One day I will enjoy making you pay for what you did to my brethren along with your blue brother.

"Heh, and they call you the fastest thing alive?" Sonic turned to see the metallic mask being pointed inches away from his face before he could make a retort the jackal roundhouse kicked him into the wall, small bricks fell from the impact Sonic's body formed on the wall.

"Nice!"

Eggman's grin was sinister. Metal Sonic raced in digging his metallic talons into Sonic's flesh blood welling up from the tips of his metallic claws. Sonic yanked his arm free allowing small trails of blood to leak down his arm. Shadow kicked him hard in the chest causing him to stumble. A wall of water surrounded Sonic's face for Chaos briefly submerged the hedgehog.

I can't breathe. Sonic closed his eyes the cold water holding him in place unable to move a small bubble of oxygen slipped from his lips before the arms were removed from Sonic dropping the hedgehog onto the ground coughing and gasping for air. Chaos resorted to landing blows on the blue hedgehog.

"Fight back Sonic you can do it!"

Sonic made another lunge for the figure feeling a hand grasp him roughly by the quills lifting him up into the air. Chaos, Zavok, Metal Sonic and Shadow pursed the falling hedgehog landing rapid blows on him in succession. To the watching Mobians, a horror show unfolding before their very eyes. Eggman chuckled loudly. Orbot and Cubot watched in silence.

"How does it feel to suffer a defeat at long last Sonic?" Eggman mockingly called out. "For once I am on the verge of victory!"

The four villains broke away leaving Sonic to fall to the ground. Sonic's whole body is screaming in agony. Sonic was already sinking into unconsciousness and his vision became heavy. He shifted his gaze searching for Tails finally spotting the kit who stood at the edge of the crowd his eyes wide in terror his brain trying to comprehend the scene.

"Tails r-run." Sonic gasped out seeing the figure land right next to him a clawed hand was reaching out to Sonic. Sonic didn't care what happened to him. The only thing that mattered was Tails' safety.

"Get these people out of here!" Sonic called out lifting up his head mustering what little strength he had left in him before he let his head drop back down to the ground finally falling unconscious.

"Behold Mobius! Your savior has fallen!"

The villains began to approach the civilians. Tails saw the beaten form of his adoptive brother being picked up by the figure slinging him over his shoulder. Eggman took the chance to launch into a speech one that he'd been preparing for some time.

"Citizens of Mobius! Your hero Sonic the Hedgehog has fallen at long last. Today will be a glorious day! The day that the Eggman Empire will build a new utopia for all of Mobius! Say hello to your new protectors the Death Egg Sentinels!"

The massive ship slowly descended to the ground slowly opening up a hatch as the ground shook where giant black and grey robots came marching out of the resting airship on the town square. Tails stared up in horror at the sight of the giant robots., with a single large red eye fixated in the center of their heads, the ground shook with every step that the robots took heading towards the group of citizens.

The last glimpse Tails got of Sonic was the hedgehog carted like a potato sack into the hold of the ship empty of robots. Tails a small spark of anger burning deep within him. It hurt that Sonic is defeated, but seeing him carried like a dead weight Tails allowed his fist to clench ever so slightly.

"Give him back." Give him back!"

Tails shot forward heading straight for the masked figure avoiding Chaos' lunge he slammed his tails into Shadow, and he jumped off Zavok's head ducking down to avoid Metal Sonic grabbing him, and he gripped the masked figure's shoulder.

"Give Sonic back!" Tails cried out landing several hard punches on the back of the figure. The figure stiffened slowly turning towards Tails.

The single eye that glared back at him filled with hate. "Friends are nothing, but a fleeting illusion," The figure said his voice distorted. Tails felt unnerved being so close to Eggman's newest weapon. It was a little unsettling. "They will betray you when you least expect it."

The backhanded figure Tails. The kit flew backward his back hitting the hard cobblestones ground letting out a delayed yelp of pain. The figure resumed his walk with Zavok, Metal Sonic Chaos, and Shadow, the hatch closing behind them. The ship le out a loud humming as it slowly ascended into the sky leaving Eggman behind watching the assembled crowd of Mobians the smile on his face now genuinely sinister.

"Now then Death Egg Sentinels! Subject this town to the rule of the Eggman Empire!"

The Egg mobile shot off into the sky. The first of the robots unleashed a round of heavy fire. The first of the missiles slammed into one of the still standing houses the shower of bricks and debris caused most of the Mobians to scatter. Tails quickly got up to his feet dodging the debris. It was panic in the square the crowd of citizens broke apart their screams of fear the Death Egg Sentinels rampaging through the streets the harsh hot air filled the area from the explosions as more houses destroyed in the ensuing fire.

"Tails!" Tails turned around to see Knuckles hurrying up to him a white hedgehog that he'd never even seen before in the sky a strange cyan glow surrounded the massive robots freezing them in place.

"Knuckles!" Tails cried out relief in his tone as he ran over to the echidna.

"Tails what's happening? Where's Sonic?" Tails looked up at Knuckles tears beginning to fill his eyes. "Eggman captured Sonic, and he told me to get these citizens out of here."

Silver heard the young kit's words feeling his stomach plummet ever so slightly. We're too late. The Iron Emperor has already won. Silver thought to himself. The strain of holding the massive robots still, as Knuckles explaining something to Tails. The very least that Silver could do was to buy the citizens along with Tails and Knuckles enough time to escape. Easier said than done his muscles began to scream in agony from holding the massive robots in place.

"Silver! We've got to go!" Silver gritted his teeth feeling his hold lessen ever so slightly and with a gasp Silver was forced to release the robots who staggered ever so somewhat before they turned their gazes on the citizens before they resumed their attack.

"This way!" Tails saw the same light blue maned wolf he'd seen earlier leading a small group of Mobians in a small group away from the robots allowing Tails, Knuckles, and Silver to fall in joining the crowd. "

"Thanks for the save earlier," Tails turned to see the maned wolf looking at him with a small smile on her face. "My name is Sahara."

"It was no problem Sahara, but I still can't believe that Eggman has won." Tails replied as the group of Mobians fled Park Avenue heading into an unknown future and on a Mobius where Eggman had won that future now looked bleak.

Westopolis A week into Eggman's conquest.

The TV flickered into life at the Chaotix Detective Agency a female Ocelot with an exhausted expression on her face sat at her desk. "It has been a week since Sonic the Hedgehog's defeat, and there have been no signs of Eggman's conquest slowing down." Behind the Ocelot a smaller screen showed the same footage of what had happened at Park Avenue.

"The death toll in Chaos' attack on Adabat continues to rise as more lives are lost due to the intense flooding," The ocelot let out a low sigh. "It is advised for everyone living in towns that have not yet come under siege to pack your bags and flee."

"Charmy are you packed yet?! We've gotta go!" Vector cried out hefting up a small bag. Espio stood in the doorway holding a small kunai in case anyone attempted to attack them.

"I'm here! I got the mysterious letter that Knuckles sent us and why do you think that he wants to meet at a bunker in Sunset Heights?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know, but if we run now, we'll live to fight another day." Espio replied indicating that it was safe for them to leave. He had a small bag slung over his shoulder, and Vector had a black duffel bag containing his headsets and other items.

"Maybe it could be a way for us to fight back against Eggman's army." Vector cast one last look back at their office. It pained him to leave their office behind, but they had no choice. Espio was right for now they had to run away so they could live to fight another day.

Station Square Two weeks into Eggman's takeover.

A crowd of Mobians slowly began to pour out of Station Square racing towards the trains heading towards the Mystic Ruins. Amy Rose sat on the train watching as more Mobians got on the train. Her eyes were red and puffy she'd barely slept ever since she'd heard the news that Sonic of Sonic's defeat.

"Sonic you will always be in my heart, and I will never forget you." Amy looked down at the small letter slowly undoing the envelope looking down at the writing.

Amy

By now the news that Sonic's gone is hard for you to bear I know it's been hard for all of us, but Knuckles and Silver are putting together a resistance to fight back against the Eggman Empire.

If you want to join us meet me at my workshop and I can fly you to our bunker in Sunset Heights.

Please come we need you Tails.

Amy sniffled ever so slightly. "Okay, Tails you know I'll be there," She saw the last of the Mobians come pouring onto the train as it took off along the rails heading to the Mystic Ruins. Besides, I know that Sonic's with us in spirit."

Sunset Heights.

Rouge felt the wind catch underneath her wings. The bat's pristine white fur had specks of dirt on it. The bat knew she couldn't keep flying for any longer. Rouge landed on the ground aching everywhere all over her body.

"Come on Omega where are you?" Rogue muttered. Sunset Heights was still intact since due to it being one of the more remote towns. Rouge heard through the grapevine that Eggman had set his sights on Metropolis, and G.U.N spread thin trying to contain Eggman's forces. They had been successful in driving back several cases, but most of the time more members of G.U.N had died in the fight against Eggman.

There's been no sign of Shadow, and when I arrived at his last known coordinates, he wasn't, there. Where are you Shadow? Rouge landed, and she froze spotting something hunched over in the middle of the square.

"Omega!" Rouge hurried over, and she felt a small twinge of relief spying the large robot sitting hunched over, and her hope faded away upon seeing the damage inflicted on Omega. The robot's optics dimmed. Several large cracks ran along the robot's hull indicating he'd been dropped forcefully to the ground from somewhere high up.

"Oh it looks like you've been put through the wringer alright, but I'm sure that fox boy can fix you up."

A TV flickered to life in the middle of an electronics store, and a small crowd was already gathering in front of the store. "It has been three weeks since Eggman has defeated Sonic and he has already fully conquered 5% of the world, and Saharais surrendered today after a three-week siege."

The news sent up quite a few moans of dismay from the crowd and Rouge kept watching the news report.

"It's been rumored that Eggman is launching an attack on Metropolis as we speak stay tuned for more updates."

Rouge turned away from the crowd making her way back to Omega. She'd been hoping for some news on Shadow, but it appeared that there were no traces of information on Shadow's whereabouts. She remembered with a shudder that the last thing she'd remembered hearing on her end of the communicator followed by an indescribable noise Shadow speaking to Infinite and then the communicator going dead.

"Shadow wherever you are I hope that you're safe," Rouge said to herself standing next to Omega looking up at the deepening red evening sky. "Please don't ever break your promise to Maria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note. This had to be my longest chapter yet. This one was over 4000 words.
> 
> I honestly didn't like how Tails' portrayal in Forces, so I decided to make him a little more useful in this chapter. This won't be the last time Tails is going to be competent.
> 
> The reason that Silver calls Eggman the Iron Emperor is because he doesn't know his name and when he was growing up in the future his parents used to tell him to beware the Iron Emperor.
> 
> We finally find out what Knuckles and Silver have been up to all this time and we're finally in the main game. Out of the villains, Metal Sonic is the only one that's real, and I'm not abandoning the plot that the villains are illusions.
> 
> I do plan to have a few OCs show up, but Sahara is not going to be the Avatar. I do have someone else in mind for that position, and he'll be coming soon.


	6. Standing united

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place a month after Sonic's defeat Knuckles decides to form the Resistance to rally the hopes of the citizens of Mobius. Meanwhile far away a rebellious young coyote plans to find a way to fight back against the Eggman Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a while since I've last uploaded, but I've been busy and life in general has been hectic for me right now.   
> Also Chaser and Sahara they aren't going to steal the spotlight from the main characters, they are just there for support.
> 
> It was never brought up on who made the Wispons and so In my story I headcanon that Tails was the one who would create the Wispons and I remember the first time that I saw the Wispons my first thought was oh that would be something that Tails would invent.
> 
> I based the Green Hill Prison of some scrapped concept art for Forces. I liked the idea that Green Hill Zone was originally going to be a prison of some sort and it's a shame that plan got scrapped because that really would've been cool to see.
> 
> Well, then we see that the Resistance is finally starting to be formed and I wanted to focus on the idea that at first, not everyone would be on board with the idea. I'd imagine that with Sonic gone everyone is feeling nothing, but hopelessness, and despair so I decided to expand on that.

In the month following Sonic's defeat almost all the citizens of Mobius found it hard to believe that Sonic lost against Eggman and Eggman's takeover had been swift and brutal. GUN had been one of Eggman's first targets and even though the military organization had fought back valiantly only to be wiped out by Eggman's forces. There were only a few small factions of the once mighty organization left.

It was the same story with every town on Mobius since Eggman's forces had been conquering towns left and right. Mobians captured by the dozen, being shipped off to Eggman's factories never to be seen again. Families were separated; friends lost to the ironclad grip of the Eggman Empire.

Tails let out a low sigh flying on ahead with Knuckles and Silver not too far behind him. They had taken refuge in a large bunker that was on the verge of Sunset Heights which was one of the last few remaining strongholds. Westopolis was still in the middle of a siege that had been going on for the previous three weeks. Rumors had it that Eggman was on the verge of conquering the massive city as GUN was putting a losing battle.

Silver could tell even though he was putting on a brave front Tails was hurting deeply for the loss of his adoptive brother. The young kit felt a small tear running down the side of his face, for he hastily raised a hand wiping it away.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't save Sonic in time." Silver said to the young kit.

"I know, and it's not your fault. Sonic's just like a brother to me, and n-now he's gone." The last word came out was forced out of his mouth for Tails still stubbornly refused to believe that Sonic was dead.

We need to figure out the secret behind that gem Eggman's new weapon had on his chest. Tails thought to himself, looking ahead. He'd spent many sleepless nights scratching his head over the mysterious jewel.

"I still can't believe that they shot down the idea of a Resistance to fight back against Eggman," Knuckles said, punching a nearby wall in frustration seeing it crumble from the might of the echidna's punch. "It's the one shot we have to reclaim Mobius back from Eggman."

"They're scared, and they've lost hope that's why." Silver replied.

When they had all gathered in the Bunker, it was then Knuckles had announced his idea of a Resistance a small group that would lead the fight against the Eggman Empire. The plan had been shot down by most of the Mobians. The notion that a small army like theirs could even stand a chance against the might of the Eggman Empire was a near impossible concept.

The three of them were returning to their bunker, keeping an eye out for any signs of approaching robots as all three of them landed. Knuckles strode forward issuing a series of raps on the door. The small hatch near the top of the door opened seeing Espio's eyes judging them suspiciously.

"Password?"

"Eggman stinks."

The metallic hatch slid away as the door swung open. Espio stood at the ready clutching a pair of kunai in case Knuckles, Silver and Tails weren't who they said that they were. The Chaotix and Amy had been some of the first arrivals in the coming weeks as most of the Mobians that'd taken refuge in the bunker were refugees who had fled their towns upon hearing the news that Sonic's defeat.

Sahara had been busy running about helping provide first aid for the Resistance. The maned wolf was skilled at applying pressure and keeping patients calm, so she was cited as one of the voices of reasons in the group. She was often around Amy acting as the pink hedgehog's emotional support.

"So what did you do before Eggman attacked Sahara?" Amy asked the maned wolf for she was monitoring the computer screen. The images on the computer screens showcased several ruined towns with the Death Egg Sentinels rampaging through the smoking ruins that were once Park Avenue. A small line of prisoners escorted from Spagonia. The last one showed Empire City still holding its own against the robots that were swarming into the city.

"I used to be a medical student before this whole mess started," Sahara responded when someone had asked before the corners of her mouth fell into a small frown. "Not everyone from the medical college, I was studying at made it out alive."

"Has there been any news ever since we left?" Knuckles asked.

"There have been a couple of new arrivals," Espio walked on ahead. "I think that you're familiar with them." Espio replied, leading the trio into the main room as there were a lot of Mobians that were milling around the area some of them sat staring off into space looking lost.

Amy was busy typing in at one of the computer units her fingers flew over the keys for Tails made his way over to a small table that scattered with a variety of weapons. The young kit was secretive about his newest project which covered with a little brown cloth he called it Project Wispon. The fox was being mysterious about his plan and would only reveal the details when the time was right.

"Rouge! Omega!" the crowd around the white bat slowly parted for the former agent was limping forward with several gashes along her right arm and leg. The bat's usually white pristine fur had small dirt patches on it. Omega sat in a corner slumped over his red optics were dimmed.

"Hey, it's such a relief to see some friendly faces finally," Rouge said limping forward slightly. Tails hurried over to Omega running his hands over the robot's cracked hide his expression was one of deep concentration.

"Hmm, I don't see anything irreparable, but it does look like Omega fell from quite a height."

"Rouge what happened? Where's Shadow?" Knuckles asked hearing a few grumbles and muttering appear from around the crowd. Silver was quick to note that there was a general sense of unease in the room for Rouge noticed it too a small tense frown appeared on her face.

"Oh, so you mean that traitor that killed Sonic and helped Eggman take over the world?!" A battered bear called out from the crowd. The look of anger was all too clear on the bear's face at his words a tense manner fell over the whole group.

"So then how can you be sympathetic to that monster?" A skunk slipped from out of the crowd her eyes filled with a wave of anger that wasn't usually in her eyes. She looked tired and emaciated.

"Because of those two monsters, my family and I lost our home on Park Avenue!"

The skunk gestured over to where her husband and four children stood. All of them looked tired and emaciated as well as miserable.

"Without Sonic here, we're finished!"

"It's been a month ever since that mole summoned us here and all we've done is hide while the rest of the world collapses around us!"

"Look, Shadow isn't exactly as heroic as Sonic, but I know that there's no way that he would do any of the stuff that you mentioned." Rouge took a step forward spreading her wings ever so slightly to calm the skunk mother down.

"Besides, he made a promise to a friend a long time ago that he would help protect the world and make everyone happy." Rouge retorted clenching her fists curling her lip ever so slightly. She had already lost Omega and Shadow. She was the last member of Team Dark that was standing, and she wasn't about to let someone else tell her what her friends acted.

"We've got something!"

A sigh of relief emitted from Knuckles hearing the pink hedgehog cry out frantically typing something into the keys inputting something onto the monitor feed. The image flickered to life, showing several Egg pawns marching through Green Hill Zone. The once lush green hillsides now had patches of the desert on the outskirts much of the water had turned to sand. A long line of Mobians was forced to walk forward led by a pair of Egg Pawns with a couple more Egg Pawns at the back of the line pointing their weapons in case someone broke from the group of prisoners and made a break for it.

"Those prisoners look like that they're heading to the Green Hill Zone prison facility."

"Alright then whose up for helping some prisoners escape?"

Several hands went up as Sahara stepped up. "I'll happily go, and any strike that we make against Eggman will feel good after all the pain and misery he's put us through."

"Okay, then Sahara, the Chaotix and I will go and rescue those prisoners." Knuckles took one last look at the room at the rest of the Mobians. They were all scared and that they'd lost all sense of hope that they would be even able to reclaim Mobius back from the iron grasp of the Eggman Empire. A few more Mobians muttered amongst themselves until a couple of more volunteers slowly stepped away from the rest of the crowd joining the small rescue team.

"Wait for Knuckles you should take these." Tails came running back to the table holding a small long yellow drill-like weapon with a single eye and orange markings along with a red weapon shaped like a little fireball. The last one resembled a lightning bolt.

"What are they? Are they weapons of some kind?" Espio asked, fingering his kunai watching Tails handing out the rest of the strange weapons to Sahara and the other two volunteers who looked at them in confusion.

"They're the result of Project Wispon. I give you the Wispons," Tails beamed. "They're weapons that I built to help us fight back against Eggman."

Knuckles took a look at the lighting shaped weapon. "Wait, a minute; they look kind of like Wisps."

"Whoa, no way! Are you saying that there are innocent Wisps trapped in there?!" Charmy buzzed of prying at the lightning shaped Wispon. "Hold on little fellow, Charmy's going to get you out!"

"No Charmy it's okay. The Wisps are willing to help us out in this war," Tails said as Espio carefully pried Charmy of the Wispon holding the bee back. "The Wispons were built to replicate the power of the Wisps and go ahead Sahara test it out."

Sahara hesitated for with a flick of her wrist; she swung the Lightning Wispon a full arc of electricity jumped out from the end of the Wispon prompting a few mutters of appreciation for Knuckles glanced around the room a small grin began to form on his face.

"Oh yeah, we have a way to fight back!" Vector turned around the broad smile was near impossible to miss on his face.

'Well then let's go and get those guys," Knuckles raised a fist in the air. "If we take out that prison in Green Hill Zone and bring the prisoners back here, then it should be enough that there's still a light of hope somewhere in Mobius!"

With their leader's words, a small spark of hope ignited amongst the few members of the Resistance that genuinely believed they had a chance to take back Mobius.

Green Hill Zone

The low storm clouds rumbled overhead the cold rain poured down mercilessly on the line of prisoners trudging through the wet grass the large stone cold gray building loomed out of the darkness. To the Mobians it was one of their final resting places for in the middle of the line of the prisoners a young coyote with golden fur lifted his head, gauging the ominous building that stood in front of him and the other prisoners.

The sharp barbed wire ran along the several wooden stakes that had been set up along the borders of the small prison that the Mobians were led to dissuading any form of escape.

Well, then this place looks cozy. The coyote thought to himself sourly.

His short red mane was flattened to a wet mess on his head, a pair of scars were on the bridge of his muzzle. His violet eyes gazed around the line of Mobians. His tail was unusually long with a red tip at the end of it for a coyote dragging behind in the mud behind him, and his red gloves had orange clips on it, and he wore black hiking boots with purple clips on them a black stripe on both sides of his body running down his sides.

"Chaser," He turned his head to look over at the rabbit who had spoken. "What are we going to do?"

Chaser glanced down his uncuffed hands. Chaser snorted at Eggman's foolishness. Sure, there were robots marching behind him, but still, he'd been itching for a fight. So what if Sonic had been defeated? He knew that deep down that no one should ever have to lose all traces of hope. The line consisted of twenty Mobians counting him, which some prisoners were from Adabat, Spagonia, and Empire City.

"It's simple; we fight back."

Before anyone could stop him, Chaser suddenly broke away from the line, ignoring the gasps of shock from the rest of the prisoners as he charged forward lunging out with a swift kick to the nearest robots knocking the small cannon from out of its hands blasting the robot to pieces.

"Chaser behind you!" Chaser heard the tread of robotic feet on the ground; he dropped the weapon ducking underneath the hail of bullets planting his tail underneath him pushing himself upwards kicking out with his feet hearing the satisfying crunch of robotic parts underneath the force of his kick. The revving sound of the Motobugs in the distance signaled the approach of the Badniks.

"For Sonic!" Several Mobians broke from the line charging towards the rest of the Motobugs armed with nothing, but their fists and a strong determination to survive. In mere minutes the line of terrified Mobians had transformed from downtrodden and oppressed to Mobians with fighting spirits.

Two of the Egg pawns noticing the fray from the prison tower saw the carnage. "Error! Prisoners are escaping! Contact the De-" A shower of sparks shot up from the robot's body as Espio materialized from out of the shadows. Vector and Charmy appeared alongside him.

"Well, then boys, it's time to earn our pay!"

The rest of the Egg pawns swarmed into the middle of the room to aid their fallen comrades. It was a complete curb stomp battle for the robots couldn't just stand up to the strength of the Chaotix. In a matter of moments, the egg pawns had been reduced to scrap as Vector made his way over to the control panel pressing down on the button that opened the doors to the prison allowing

Knuckles led the way through vast open plains of Green Hill Zone prison where several prisoners sat together cold wet and miserable. Sahara ran over to them swinging out her Lighting Wispon at the Buzz Bombers that were swooping down the stream of electricity cut through the robotic bees sending sparking robotic parts come crashing down to the ground as Knuckles effortlessly destroying several Egg pawns that came racing towards him leaving robotic pieces scattered all over the grass.

"Commander Knuckles over here!"

Knuckles raced over to the first of the prisoners a small red dog slowly lifted up his head for a few moments hope shone in his light blue eyes.

"Are you here to save us? You're not with Eggman are you?"

"We're here to save you," Knuckles held out his hand, allowing the red dog to take it standing shakily up onto his legs. The rest of the prisoners followed suit looking hopeful for the first time. "Just follow us, and we'll take you back to our base." Knuckles said hearing the sound of running footsteps, seeing a couple of Resistance members helping an injured coyote between them as Chaser and three other prisoners were limping ever so slightly.

"We found these four fighting off a wave of Egg Pawns, sadly the rest of the prisoners that were in this line are dead."

Knuckles quietly closed his eyes in grief along with Sahara and the Chaotix who'd just arrived on the scene.

"There's not much we can do for them now," Knuckles turned towards the members of the Resistance. "We have to get them back to the base, and we have to let them heal."

"Wait, there's one of own that needs medical attention." A hedgehog spoke up gesturing to a pair of prisoners who helped carry forward a jackal that was half-consciousness. His head hung down limply gripping a small green flamberge between his fingers tightly. He slowly lifted up his head, letting out a low moan a small whimper left his lips, his eyes were half open and embedded on the left side of the jackal's chest was a small strange fragment of a magenta gem.

"Ze-Zer-inn?" The jackal gasped out before his eyes closed his head slumping over. Espio came forward, placing a hand on the jackal's forehead frowning slightly. "He has a slight fever and judging from his injuries we have to take him back to the Resistance base."

Sahara came forward noticing that a few of the other prisoners were injured. "This poor jackal needs medical attention," Sahara said gently noting that the jackal's left leg had a few nasty cuts and some of his injuries were healing poorly. "Commander Knuckles all of these prisoners do."

There was a good chance that if any of his wounds were infected, he would die from the infection.

Knuckles nodded, looking over at the rest of the Resistance. "We need to fall back, and the first thing that we do is to take care of these prisoners."

The Resistance group broke into a run with Knuckles carrying the jackal noting that he felt far lighter than he should and Sahara and Chaser helped a pair of prisoners walk with the Chaotix bringing up the rear.

Back at the Resistance base, the cool nighttime breeze blew through the holes in the roof; the mood had slightly improved with the rescued prisoners, including the jackal had been taken into the infirmary as Sahara along with the other nurses had been tending to the injured jackal as Sahara came up to Knuckles.

"Good news Dr. Mina says that the jackal will pull through and that the rest of the prisoners are in good health," Sahara informed Knuckles. "I feel that not all hope is lost."

The look of relief on the echidna's face was refreshing to see. The Guardian of Master Emerald had slowly adapted to the role of the leader, even though he'd been reluctant in the beginning to accept, but after today's raid, the echidna had settled into the role very well. The coyote who'd led the charge against the Egg pawns stood not too far away from them in his ears flattened in submission.

"Can we see him?" Knuckles asked. "I just want to speak with him briefly."

Sahara hesitated before she nodded. "Yes, Commander, but don't keep him awake for too long." She walked ahead with Knuckles falling into step behind her with Chaser bringing up the rear.

The infirmary in the Resistance was one of the more packed rooms had several white beds all lined up in a row with most of the prisoners that had been rescued fast asleep. Some of them had no food for several weeks indicated by their caved in stomachs. Most of the prisoners had bandages wrapped around their arms and legs. The jackal was already sitting up in his bed, his weapon taken away from for safety reasons.

Sahara and Chaser arrived in the room with Knuckles slowly approaching the jackal who was watching him. The weird fragment of the gem was smaller upon closer inspection, which embedded into the left side of the jackal's chest. His upper right arm had been bandaged, there was a gauze pad on his left shoulder, and there were bandages lightly wrapped around his torso to stop the bleeding.

This kid can't be any older than sixteen. Knuckles thought to himself, looking at the jackal.

"So where am I?" The jackal asked, looking around warily at his unfamiliar surroundings. His fingers tensed reaching for a weapon that was no longer there.

"Hey, take it easy you're safe now," Knuckles said soothingly. "You were rescued from the prison in Green Hill Zone, and we just want to know what's your name and what is that thing in your chest?"

Sahara saw the young jackal flatten his large ears a nervous expression was on his face. "My name it's Raven, and I don't know about this strange gem." The jackal stifled a yawn his eyes began to close sinking back into the bed sheets his eyes betraying just how weak the jackal was.

"Okay, I'll take your word for now, but I promise you that we will reclaim Mobius back from Eggman one day it's a promise." Knuckles said. The jackal nodded, allowing sleep to overtake him and he settled back into a quiet, peaceful slumber.

"Don't worry about it, Commander," Sahara said. "Jackals are shifty by nature, but I think that we can trust him."

"I would've liked to get some more information out of him, but he does need his rest."

The trio left the infirmary walking back down the hallway when Chaser cleared his throat ever so slightly catching Knuckles' attention. Chaser shifted his weight from one foot to the other. There was something on the coyote's mind. He lifted his head, making eye contact with Knuckles.

"I wish to join the Resistance Commander."

"Well then is that so?" Knuckles asked. "This is war Chaser, not a game. I can't have anyone putting lives at needless risk."Do you understand that Chaser?"

"I truly do and if I have to follow commands, then so be it." Chaser said. "I used to be a mercenary, but I've put that part of my life behind me for good."

Chaser felt Knuckles clapped a hand on his shoulder. The force of the impact almost knocked Chaser over, but he regained his balance. The coyote heard faint whisperings of the Guardian of the Master Emerald's strength. How he once beat Sonic out of his super form during their first encounter on Angel Island a long time ago.

"That's good to know and welcome to the Resistance Chaser." Knuckles said, shaking the coyote's outstretched hand turned on his heel leading Chaser and Sahara into the meeting room where everyone gathered. The crowd parted ever so slightly, allowing their commander to walk right up to the stage.

"Everyone the raid on the Green Hill Zone Prison base was a complete success!" Knuckles' words sent up a cheer throughout the base with everyone applauding and cheering for happiness. It was the happiest anyone had ever been in a long time.

"I do have something to say." Knuckles added, turning his gaze over at the large crowd of Mobians who were watching him with a new expression on their faces. Recently, some Mobians were looking a little more hopeful.

"Eggman may have won for now, but I say that even though we are small in our number and we have several recruits among our number including Chaser!"

Chaser nodded ever so slightly seeing the Resistance welcome him with open arms. Silver stood up to take the stage next to Knuckles. The echidna slapped the telekinetic hedgehog on the back, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Silver here has a few words to say to everyone here." Silver swallowed nervously. Silver had never given out a speech before in his life and with everyone watching him he felt nervous.

"I know that it's easy to give in to hopelessness and despair, believing that it would be better to let Eggman win." Silver said looking at the crowd as some of them, nodded.

"I, however, believe that we can make a stand against the Eggman Empire! We're looking for people with a fighting spirit. Neither age nor experience doesn't matter in this battle against Eggman. As long as we stay strong, I believe that we will prevail!"

At Silver's words, the crowd began to cheer even louder as Knuckles stepped forward onto the stage.

"Silver's right as long as we stand united then there's no way that Eggman has truly won yet. We will rescue Sonic; we have to figure out the secret of Eggman's new weapon and one day Eggman will fall." The cheers were growing louder the seeds of hope were planted amongst the Resistance.

"That is the promise I make to you guys now. It doesn't seem likely now, but one day Mobius will be ours again!" Knuckles called out the cheers that came from the crowd reverberated all around the meeting room. It took a few moments for the noise to die down, but when it did a small spark of hope had been reignited amongst the Mobians.

Outside of the Resistance base in a small patch of soil a small flower slowly began to bloom showing off its bright yellow appeared that even the planet itself was starting to hope that it would be free from the clutches of the Eggman Empire one day.


	7. Plight of the prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his defeat at the hands of Infinite Sonic awakens to find himself in the heart of the Death Egg. However Sonic soon learns that his troubles are far from over, leading to nothing, but pain and suffering for Sonic. Also, Eggman begins to have doubts about his alliance with Infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry that I haven't been around on this site a lot. I've been dealing with a summer activity job programme I help out with yearly along with dealing with a couple of jobs I picked up over the course of the summer holidays. This fic is not dead since I'll be back to update it whenever I can. 
> 
> As always I want to extend a thank you to the people who have left either a kudos and a bookmark on this story so far. Thanks for the support.

Pain racked throughout Sonic's body. He struggled ageist the unconsciousness that was reluctant to release its hold on him. The cold metal floor was cold to the peach fur on his stomach. Sonic let out a low moan of pain slowly forcing his eyes open, blinking them once then twice. His vision slowly began to clear, the pounding headache and the constant ringing in his ears slowly faded away as he blearily looked around his cell.

The first thing that he saw was that the cell was smaller than the other cells, it resembled a square and the object that Sonic was lying on turned out to be a hard bench. He forced himself to his feet hearing a sharp pop in his back. In all of his life, Sonic never had felt so stiff before. Sonic had no idea where he was though he had to guess, he was probably in one of Eggman's bases.

How long was I out? So, what if Eggman's captured me? The others will come for me sooner or later.

Sonic allowed the thoughts to run through his mind. Sonic forced himself to his feet, ignoring the agony that his bruised and aching body protested. His muscles and tendons screamed in protest at the rough movement. Sonic unsteadily got to his feet looking down at his wrists for the first time noticing a bright blue light binding his wrists together that hurt his eyes. The only entrance to his cell were several blue bars that acted as a force field. Sonic slowly pressed his spines up against the wall pushing himself into an awkward standing position.

I've got to get my hands free soon.

"Agh!" Sonic winced taking the first step feeling a sudden stab of searing pain rushing from a gash oozing blood on his left leg. He forced himself to walk to the entrance of his cell looking out at the bright blue bars. Peering out between the bars that were too narrow for him to squeeze through. Sonic looked, and the sight he saw outside of his cell made his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach.

He noticed that his cell was the only one along the winding pathway and he looked out over at the vast expanse down at the massive hexagonal platform that served as some arena and on the other side he saw were several big cells that were jam-packed with Mobians were crammed together. Some of them were sitting hunched on the ground, others were pacing around agitated, and a few Mobians lay still on the ground not moving.

The last thing I can remember is that I told Tails to get the citizens out of Park Avenue. Sonic recalled with a shudder as he began to think back. The hedgehog felt a pit of dread forming in his stomach over the fate of his best friend and little brother. The last thing he recalled before passing out was the masked stranger's feet landing in front of him and the horrified look on Tails' face seeing his adoptive brother taken away.

Please, Chaos please I hope that Tails is okay and if he's hurt or worse, I don't know how I could live with myself. Sonic shook away his ruminations. If this situation as Eggman's prisoner weren't so dire, Sonic would've laughed at the irony that the Deity, he was praying to be working for Eggman once more.

The fact Zavok was still alive, the last time he'd seen the Zeti was when the leader of the Deadly Six had plunged to his death at the end of their final battle on the Lost Hex.

"I don't think his skin was lava proof, so there was no way that he could even survive a fall like that."

Next up was Chaos. Sonic shuddered again remembering their last encounter at Park Avenue. The cold water that covered him, he still recalled the terror of being completely submerged. He hated water with a passion ever since he'd traversed through Labyrinth Zone in his first quest to stop Eggman all those years ago.

"The last time that I fought Chaos, it was when he became Perfect Chaos and rampaged through Station Square, and I went Super to stop him."

I thought that I quelled his rage, but I guess that's not the case then. Sonic folded his arms across his chest, his mind wandering over to Metal Sonic.

"If I had to take a guess, I think that Eggman must've reprogrammed him after he overthrew him and tried to seize control of his empire." Sonic mused pacing back and forth now the sound of his dirty sneakers echoed off the cold metal floor. Sonic felt his guts tighten his thoughts, at last, coming to Shadow.

The thought that the Ultimate Lifeform had sided with Eggman once more caused Sonic to clench his restrained fist hard ignoring the sharp pain that ran along his fingers as he did so feeling a cold stab of betrayal. He could only imagine the emotional turmoil that both Rouge and Omega were going through along with the rest of the world was most likely shocked at Shadow's sudden betrayal.

They were his two closest friends and let me guess his promise to Maria means nothing to him anymore?

Sonic felt the tight knot in his stomach growing since he was worried about Tails and the rest of his friends.

Please let Tails be safe. I hope that Knuckles' isn't doing anything too rash. What about the Chaotix? How is Amy holding up?

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted his ears picking up a pair of metallic black and the silver boots clacking of the metallic pathway noticing that the sound caused most of the prisoners to shrink back against the walls of their cells in fear.

"It's him. Oh, Sonic watch out."

"The masked monster."

"Sonic, please be careful."

Sonic heard the voices coming from the prisoners who had expressions of fear on their face staring at the figure in the silver mask making his way towards Sonic's cell. The jackal came to a stop in front of Sonic's cell the figure tilted his head ever so slightly in interest keeping his arms folded across his chest. The strange magenta gem gleamed against the ebony fur of the jackal his thick bushy tail swept from side to side slowly.

Sonic swallowed nervously at first seeing the figure's gaze zeroed in on the movement watching his throat bob. Sonic gazed back at him in silence before a cocky grin spread across his face. He wasn't going to show fear in front of the jackal.

"So, then you're Eggman's newest monster of the week? I'm guessing that your name is Infinite?"

"That is correct," Infinite took a step forward, approaching the cell. "You put on a pathetic performance as Mobius' hero." Underneath the mask, a small smirk formed on his face. "You are nothing, but an insect just waiting to be crushed underfoot."

"Yeah, well if you couldn't even beat me on your own just goes to show just how weak you are," Sonic said unaware of the jackal's hand clenching into a fist. The gem on his chest pulsed ever so slightly the single eye narrowed to a mere slit. "Oh, it's the truth."

"Don't you ever dare call me weak ever again."

Sonic grinned. "What was that? I mean that if you can't even take me one-on-one Infinite, it means that you're just a weak little dog."

There was no mistaking the low growl emitting from the jackal's throat. Infinite raised a hand deactivating the force field stepping into the cell the single eye zeroed in like a hungry predator watching its prey for Sonic felt a few small beads of sweat beginning to roll down his quills. He wasn't going to show Infinite that he was afraid.

Okay If I can make a dash, right past Infinite and get these things off, then I'll have to rescue the other prisoners, and we'll be able to make a break for it.

"Look at you are hiding behind a poorly made clown mask. That shows how weak—"

Sonic didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. With a low snarling sound, Infinite suddenly ran forward, slamming Sonic's face into the wall. The cold metal was pressed right up against Sonic's face. The sharp claws grasped Sonic's shoulder the sharp tips slicing through Sonic's fur and skin, causing small trickles of blood to well up along the peach fur on his arm.

The streaks of blood ran down his arms in trickles. Sonic felt the sharp kick delivered to his abdomen the wind knocked out of him. Infinite ran forward to grab by Sonic his quills being spun around to face Infinite raising his hands the sharp tips of his claws were inches away from Sonic's face before the second kick was delivered to his stomach knocking him to the wall hearing the crack his skull made.

There's no way I'm not going to lose to this guy again!

Sonic growled forcing himself to his feet scowling crouching down getting ready to attack Infinite who merely raised a hand the wave of red energy swept over the cell.

Sonic winced placing his hands on his ears, protecting his hearing from the high-pitched ringing that traveled all over his room and Sonic heard a pair of footsteps. He slowly opened his eyes. The jail cell was gone. He looked around the vast area in confusion seeing the enormous bleak wasteland standing in front of him. The low breeze blew through the dark grey cloudy skies.

"Okay Infinite no more hiding! Come out and fight me, you coward!"

A sound of a gun barrel caught Sonic's attention. He slowly turned around the pit of dread widening in his stomach.

"No."

Tails stood before him clad in robotic parts. A gray plate with a red visor covered the left side of his face; his right hand replaced with a robotic blaster. The light that shone in Tails' light blue eye was blank his face remained in a stoic frown keeping the blaster leveled right at Sonic.

"Sonic why did you abandon us?" Tails asked any trace of emotion in his voice was gone. "Look at what happened to us because Eggman won."

Sonic's horror grew. Hearing his best friend, his little adoptive brother speaking in a monotonous tone, pointing the blaster at him chilled him to the bone.

"Tails, what the hell did that madman do to you?!" Sonic demanded to feel his anger grow his hatred beginning to build for the mad doctor. He'd failed, he'd let all of them down. This whole mess was his fault.

"T-Tails it's me! Come on bro snap out of it!" Sonic ran forward, grabbing Tails by the shoulder attempting to shake some sense into Tails when he felt the blaster placing against his skull, and he slowly turned around his heart sinking down into the pit of his stomach.

"Take a look." Sonic slowly turned around on his heel the pit of dread growing he spied three figures that lay spread out lying ominously still on the ground.

Not to far away from him lay Team Dark that wasn't moving at all.

"Shadow! Rouge! Omega!" Sonic hurried over to Team Dark noticing that it was already too late for him to help them in any way that he could.

The first thing he saw was Omega laying in a pile destroyed; Rouge lay slumped next to him as her eyes stared blankly up at the sky. Not too far away Shadow lying on his side, his throat had been sliced wide open blood pouring out in a full trickle. Sonic saw his eyes being drawn to Omega's severed hand resting on the ground with Shadow and Rouge's resting on top of it.

Even in death the three of them were united as they had been in life.

"They weren't the only ones to die Sonic."

Sonic turned to see a white hedgehog that he'd never seen before lying on the ground with multiple stab wounds covering his body his sides rose and fell unevenly he was still fighting to stay alive.

"N-no it c-can't end here." The strange hedgehog rolled onto his side, gasping and coughing for air; his eyes were beginning to close his body giving up the futile struggle to cling to what little life that remained.

"I failed. I'm sorry..." The hedgehog trailed of his eyes closing the last breath of life leaving his body.

"No! Hey, come on now! Don't give up!" Sonic cried out running to the hedgehog's side shaking his shoulder. He looked over spying the Chaotix's dead bodies lying not too far away from the hedgehog. It was too late for all three of their throats had been slit as Vector had curled up keeping Charmy close to his chest and his right arm was slung across Espio holding the dead chameleon closest to him.

"So-oni-c-c."

Sonic turned around; his dread was growing spying Knuckles lying on his side multiple gunshot wounds littering the echidna's body. It was clear he was dead, and Amy was lying on her back a large stab wound in the center of her dress the crimson blood staining her usually light red dress an even darker red.

"No Amy!" Sonic raced over placing his hands in the middle of her chest, trying to stem the bleeding his white gloves immediately saturated with red,

"No, I can't there's no way that Eggman's going to get away with this I promise." Sonic began to tremble all over the sting of tears was in his eyes. So, many of his friends had already died, and Mobius was under Eggman's control.

The vast, bleak wasteland vanished in a heartbeat Sonic blinked once, then twice in confusion staring in disbelief at his cell. Infinite stood there, his arms folded across his chest.

Sonic breathed in and out his sides rising and falling with fast, frantic breaths his pupils dilated with fear. How was it that he was back in this cell with Infinite? He was in a vast wasteland. Most of his friends were dead or dying. He bent over his hands trembling from the shock, he looked down at his gloves expecting them soiled with Amy's blood and gore, but to his confusion, they were still a pristine white.

"So, did you look around and tell me what you see now?" Infinite laughed interrupting the blue one's recollection. It was an undeniably meaning sound, and with the voice, modulator made it even sound more disturbing. Infinite teleported right next to Sonic the right side of his mask just inches away from Sonic's face.

The cold metal was being pressed right up against Sonic's face, for he gritted his teeth. Infinite wasn't a Mobian anymore. The jackal in front of Sonic was a monster that Eggman had created he felt a rough leather gloved hand gripping his spines roughly that his teeth almost bit down on his tongue from the pain.

With a jerk, Sonic was pulled to his feet being forced to walk with Infinite. He turned his head slightly to see the Jackal pushing him forward. They walked down a long hallway until he came to a single room.

"I've brought him, Doctor."

Eggman loomed out of the shadows, his hands folded behind his back. He raised a hand snapping two fingers together with the bright lights illuminating the room. Sonic winced turning his head doing his best to shield his eyes from the harsh glare of the lights. With his hands restrained it wasn't easy. The rotund figure grinned, taking delight in Sonic's discomfort.

Infinite tossed Sonic hard on the ground Sonic wincing the cold steel colliding with his chest. Sonic forced himself to his feet gritting his teeth in pure determination. He wasn't going to show weakness, not in front of his arch enemy.

"So then Sonic how are you enjoying your stay here so far on the Death Egg?" The obese figure grinned from his position. "How would you rate our room service?"

"Heh your food's a little stale, your pillows could stand to a little softer on the head, and you need to teach your pet dog to be a little nicer to your guests."

"Ah, no matter. I'll have to retrain Infinite to be nicer," Eggman replied with sarcasm dripping off his words. "Anyway, you're going to be here for the rest of your life."

"Sheesh always with the dramatics of Eggman," Sonic said back mockingly. "You haven't won yet."

At his words, the evil mastermind burst out into laughter. The sound of Eggman's laughter was creepy. Infinite's laughter was sinister. Infinite allowed a small cackle to escape from his mask.

The Death Egg. Sonic didn't know why he felt a bit uneasy at the revelation. If he had, to be honest, it would've been his next guess. It seemed that Eggman was obsessed with rebuilding the Death Egg no matter how many times it got destroyed.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Sonic. I've already won, and whenever you started to wake up, I simply had Orbot and Cubot sedate you."

"So why not kill me?"

"Now there's a thought," The mad scientist replied, "Mostly everyone on Mobius believes that you're dead anyway, except for your little fox friend."

"It's only a matter of time before the rest of he and the rest of your useless friends will be rounded up." Infinite added in sounding smug underneath the mask.

Phew, so Tails is still alive Sonic thought to let out a sigh of relief. He heard that strange noise again. He paused when he heard the slow dripping of water. He jerked his head around to see Chaos looming over him the God of Destruction dripping liquid everywhere.

Sonic knew what was coming next, and he inhaled preparing for the wall of liquid crashed down on him. He tried to breathe he parted his lips ever so slightly seeing small bubbles that contained precious life-giving oxygen slipping away from his lips.

A muffled voice sounded far away from outside his hearing and Chaos parted dropping the aching bruised Hedgehog to the ground. Sonic coughed heavily. Sonic had a throbbing headache. The hedgehog bent over on his hands and knees vomiting up the water he swallowed from his stomach. Sonic felt Eggman's hand grasp him roughly, by the quills. Sonic was forced to make eye contact with Eggman.

"Now then I've finally won," The mad scientist hissed in Sonic's ear. "After every defeat, every humiliation that you've handed to me over the years how does it feel knowing that you failed them?"

Sonic winced feeling Eggman's fingers yanking hard at his wet spines. "Look at you. Mobius's hero lying defeated at my feet. You failed them, you've let them down, and now my empire is months away from rising out of the ashes of the world that used to be Mobius." Eggman dropped Sonic's head to the ground bending down onto one knee. "And when the Eggman Empire's fully risen, I plan to keep you alive, and I will show you to your pathetic friends how you've failed to protect them, and it's your turn to feel the bitter sting of every defeat I have suffered over the years."

Sonic felt Eggman loosen his grip on his quills allowing gravity to allow his head to slam into the cold steel.

Through his ringing ears, he saw Eggman press something on small remote several monitors. The first one showcased the smoldering ruins of Park Avenue Egg pawns were swarming all over the place. Seeing the expressions of fear and panic that were on the fleeing Mobians's faces. Sonic felt a stab of guilt being forced to watch unable to do a thing to protect anyone. His hands were shaking his fists clenched in anger.

The second Monitor showed Zavok tearing through a small line of defenders at Seaside hill. The Mobians didn't even stand a chance for the Zeti charged at them lashing out with his tail his claws slicing through their throat in a matter of minutes the line of Mobians who'd attempted to fight back were all lying dead on the ground.

No this is all my fault. If only I didn't underestimate Eggman. None of this would be happening. Sonic's thoughts brought up a feeling of guilt from within his heart. Sonic wasn't going to give the rotund figure behind him the sick satisfaction of seeing Sonic break down.

The last of the three monitors showcased several G.U.N troops standing between Metal Sonic and the entrance to Westopolis. The GUN troops opened fire on Metal Sonic's only response was to charge forward through the hail of bullets deflecting off his metallic hull. Sonic closed his eyes shut not wanting to see the inevitable massacre that would follow.

The monitors then shut off. Sonic felt Eggman release his grip on his quills.

"Take Sonic back to his cell," Eggman's nose wrinkled like he'd smelt something foul in the air. "I think that he could stand to have a bath first."

Infinite tightened his grip on the hedgehog's already bruised wrist digging his claws into the peach fur his fingers brushed the surface of the Ruby again.

"How is Shadow working for you again?" Sonic snarled turning his gaze to see a pair of crimson orbs staring right back at him. Shadow took a step forward. "Shadow what about your promise to Maria?"

A sudden hard kick to Sonic's jaw caused his teeth to slam shut nearly biting his tongue in half sending Sonic flying through the air colliding with the ground seeing Shadow hurrying over to where he lay delivering several more brutal kicks to Sonic.

"Don't mention her name, Faker."

"Oh sure just be a coward and work for Eggman again is that it?" Sonic rebuked.

With that, both Infinite and Shadow grabbed the hedgehog leading him out of Eggman's lair heading down a small metallic hallway that led to another room. A medium sized pool was in the middle of the room. Sonic struggled even harder to no avail feeling his tormentors tighten their grips on his already bruised skin, for he had no other choice but to hold his breath as he was thrown head first into the pool of water.

Sonic thrashed around almost sinking into the body of water frantically struggling with his hands restrained it was no easy task. His shoes scraped the bottom of the pool as he got his legs underneath him pushing his weight to the top of the surface of the water his head breaking free of the surface coughing harshly.

He wanted to get out of the hateful body of liquid. Whenever he tried to make an awkward doggy paddle with his feet towards the steps that led out of the pool, greeted with a kick forcing him back into the pool. Sonic did sink a few times, and he held his breath whenever he did before he was able to swim back to the surface of the water coughing harshly to expel the water from his lungs.

Underneath his mask, Infinite grinned. He was enjoying seeing the thrashing hedgehog struggling to swim with his hands cuffed the look of panic on his face. The jackal laughed a cold malicious sound filled the air.

"Yes, that's it give in to the fear and pain. You're not Mobius' hero. You're just weak and pathetic."

Sonic paused to shoot the jackal a brief venom loaded glare and one at Shadow not making eye contact with him. Sonic had to try to stay alive for now. If he drowned here and now, then all hope of freeing Mobius would be indeed lost.

Three more hours of Sonic's torture passed before Infinite and Shadow carted out a sodden Sonic who coughed harshly still trying to expel the water from his lungs. The two villains had a tight grip on his arms preventing any chance that Sonic had of escaping.

"That was pathetic," Infinite rebuked. "You're just a weak insect."

"Yeah well so are you," Sonic coughed expelling more water from his lungs. "If you had any friends or family, they would be appalled at what you've done."

Sonic felt Infinite stiffen then he felt the jackal slam him up against the wall in a choking hold. Sonic made a feeble tried to pry the jackal's hands from around his throat, but the shock of his torture, being starved and sedated for a whole month had left him to physically weak to fight back against the choking hold of Infinite's grip.

"Friends are nothing more than illusions," Infinite replied. "The only one that you can rely on is yourself."

Sonic was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor of his cell. Sonic gasped the rush of air traveling down his windpipe. He heard the hum of the light blue bars reactivating trapping the hedgehog inside his cell.

"He claims that he's the fastest thing alive, but he's such a slow swimmer." Shadow sneered.

"Maria would be ashamed of you!" Sonic called out seeing Shadow narrow his eyes. The Ultimate Lifeform walked over to the cell bars his hands touching the bars a fierce expression was on his face.

"One-day Faker I'll make you regret speaking her name."

The two of them left leaving Sonic laying on the cold metallic floor. Sonic mentally weak from seeing that hallucination of all of his friends lying dead and dying. He was also physically weak, but deep down in his heart, Sonic felt the small spark of defiance. Sure, for now, he was defeated and weak, but he wasn't going to allow Eggman to break him. Sonic would never give his arch enemy that satisfaction.

Sonic would never lie down and accept defeat. The hedgehog didn't know how he would escape, find his friends, and once he did they would make a stand to take Mobius back from Eggman, and he would set things right.

I will escape this place, Eggman. Sonic vowed to make the promise to himself. We will win this war.

Sonic tried to roll on his side drawing his arms and legs close to him trying to keep warm from the icy touch of the cold metal seeping in through the floor. His brain sent him messages that he needed to sleep the wet fur dripping wet. His quills were weighed down with the dense liquid. Sonic finally closed his eyes surrendering to rest at last.

Eggman laughed in glee seeing the broken and bruised form of his enemy lying on the ground.

"Stubborn as always Sonic," Eggman cackled running a pair of fingers over his mustache. "We'll see how long you can last before I break you both physically and mentally."

With a hiss from the mechanical door, Infinite entered the room with Orbot. The small red robot hovered over tapping his boss on the shoulder. "Um excuse me, boss, I hate to interrupt your gloating, but I have some news from our scouts stationed near the Green Hill Zone Prison."

Eggman allowed a sigh of irritation. "Fine just get on with it Orbot."

"Well, then boss it appears that a small Resistance group has broken into the prison facility at Green Hill Zone and well uh..." Orbot trailed off. If robots could swallow nervously, then Orbot was sure that he would see Eggman leveling a glare at him.

"Well then they rescued every single prisoner, and they uh stole," Orbot glanced at seeing Infinite looking at him tilting his head slightly. "You know what."

"What?! Sonic has been captured and presumed dead!" Orbot found himself being kicked halfway across the room. "They shouldn't have any hope left at all!"

"It doesn't matter Doctor," Infinite replied calmly adjusting his mask with two of his fingers. "Those insects are trying to stave off their inevitable demise. We still have the power of the Phantom Ruby."

Eggman inhaled profoundly rubbing at his temples with two of his fingers warding off the stress from the news that he'd just received. "The lab in Mystic Jungle has been locked down so they won't be able to access any of the files about the Phantom Ruby in there."

"So, you truly intend to keep Sonic alive?" Infinite asked.

"Of course. I want Sonic to see his precious Mobius become nothing, but ashes and then when we build the Eggman Empire from the ashes, as part of the opening day celebrations I' will kill Sonic and the world will finally submit to my ru- I mean our rule."

Eggman cackled for Infinite wisely chose to stay silent the small part of his mind that hadn't been yet affected by the power of the Phantom Ruby his mind wandering over to what Orbot had mentioned the thing stolen from the Green Hill Prison.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about the Resistance I'll have to keep an eye on them at first, but if they continue to get in my way, then the power of the Phantom Ruby will subdue them once and for all!"

"So they are mere trash that will soon yield to the power of the Phantom Ruby," Infinite said with audible glee. "Everyone on Mobius will soon bow down to me!." The purplish glow surrounded Infinite briefly.

Eggman simply nodded in agreement watching the jackal with a wary expression on his face. Already Infinite's starting to become unruly. I may need to find a way to restrain him. Eggman vowed to himself that he would find a way to keep Infinite under his control.


	8. I'll fight like I always have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his defeat at Infinite's hands, Shadow awakens to a changed world. Determined to find answers Shadow sets out into a world under Eggman's control, however, his search for answers is hampered by former allies turning on him. However, his former allies aren't the only thing Shadow has to contend with as an encounter with Infinite puts Shadow's abilities to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update this beast more often. Just had a stressful week, so I decided to update this story as a way to blow of steam.

A week after Sonic's defeat.

The dense air in the cold lab felt heavy and still. The single droplet of water slowly began to drip down from a rusted old pipe. There were no other life forms that lay in the middle of the lab the only sound that was a few drops of water dripping from the edge of a rusted old pipe on the ceiling leaking down on the unconsciousness dark figure that lay spread-eagled on the lab floor.

Not even Sonic can stop me now!

Shadow, I beg of you give them a chance to be happy.

Shadow, you are the world's last hope. Please wake up.

With a jolt of adrenaline crimson eyes snapped open in shock. Shadow immediately got to his feet, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The agent breathed heavily. He scanned the area his brain sluggishly trying to piece together, how he got here.

Thankfully, the headache that he'd experienced before he'd passed out had mercifully stopped. Shadow shook his head from side-to-side feeling nothing, but irritation. He hated it when he couldn't remember anything that had happened. He relaxed noticing that he was in a lab, there didn't seem to be any threats in the vicinity, and Shadow became less tense, and he could at least try to focus where exactly his location was.

He inhaled mentally counting to ten as Rouge told him to do whenever he was stressed. He began to concentrate on filling in the blanks of his shattered memory feeling the pieces falling into place.

It all began with that mission to Mystic Jungle. Then we were investigating the doctor's new weapon. That masked Jackal, Lost contact with Rouge, and Omega was ripped to pieces in the Arsenal Pyramid by Infinite.

Shadow looked down at his wrist expecting to see his communicator, but he recalled that Infinite had destroyed it and he would never forget hearing Rouge's panicked voice, the black and silver boot came crashing down on the communicator shattering it into many fragments.

There had been a lot of noise. Maria was scolding him for killing those jackals, the images of the nine jackals surrounding him, a damaged Omega stomping towards him, saying that he wasn't weak and the scornful expression on Rouge's face.

The next question on his mind was how long he'd been unconsciousness. Was it a week? A month? Years? Had it even been a Century?

"Or maybe it was another 50 years," Shadow said wryly to himself, his nose, inhaling deeply a scent of decay hung in the heavy air. Shadow raced at supersonic speed towards the source of the smell. "What is that smell?"

It bothered him. It didn't smell right, but he had to find out where the source of the smell.

The smell was getting stronger, and Shadow entered the room, turning his head slightly spying several tables in the middle of the room. Upon closer inspection Shadow instantly wished that he hadn't. The source of the smell came from five decomposing bodies lying strapped to the table with a thick belt across their caved in waists.

Shadow fought back the urge to vomit thankful that he'd had nothing to eat. The bile threatened to rise in his throat the urge to vomit was growing stronger. It was best to leave this room now. Shadow gagging on the smell of death and decay in the room reached back for his Chaos Emerald only for his fingers to brush the empty air in the place where his Chaos Emerald usually rested.

Eggman must've taken it. Shadow saw a flash of deep blue spying the Chaos Emerald that was on a small table next to the last of the decomposing jackals. Shadow then noticed something shimmering against of the jackal's chests.

Shadow walked over to the jackal that looked the least decomposed peering closely at the strange magenta gem embedded in the jackal's chest. It was dull, no waves of energy pulsed from it.

It almost looks like the unknown gem that Infinite had in his chest. Shadow hurried on reaching down to grab the Chaos Emerald is resting on the table. He plucked it off the table feeling the reassuring weight of the gem settling into the palm of his hand.

He tucked the Chaos Emerald away in his quills making sure that it was secure.

A small notice stuck to the side of the table caught Shadow's eye. He paused to read it. The note was slightly crumpled indicating that Eggman barely had time to dispose of his handiwork. The handwriting was Eggman's there was no doubt about it.

Subjects 1-5 failed to bond with the Phantom Ruby prototypes. However, one of the jackals wasn't deceased during the experiment but perished, anyway.

Subjects six, seven, nine and ten were successful. Subject 8 Infinite successful. The jackals who survived the experiments with the Phantom Ruby are hidden away in secret locations.

The Phantom Ruby can create illusions that affect a person's virtual reality. I've been busy already making prototypes, and the finalized perfected prototype I infused to Infinite.

I have to wonder if the prototypes need to be destroyed to stop them from falling into the wrong hands.

"Phantom Ruby Prototypes?"Shadow said aloud.

Shadow recalled seeing the magenta gem that was glowing and pulsing in Infinite's' chest. The Phantom Ruby could that be the name of that strange gem that somehow could cause illusions?

The longer that Shadow stayed here then nothing was going to be done to stop both Eggman and Infinite initiating their plan. He dimly recalled being jostled, then voices where one of them had been Infinite's voice disagreeing with Eggman on something.

I think that the Doctor wanted to imprison me, but I guess that Infinite defied him. Shadow thought to himself.

For now, Shadow wanted to get out of this place and leave these decomposing bodies behind. Shadow activated his hover skates breaking into a supersonic run rapidly exiting the lab and its grim contents behind him.

First, he had to find Rouge, and Omega well, whatever was left of the last of the E Series Robot. They were the only two people in all of Mobius that he could call friends. He was intent on making sure that both were okay.

Shadow raced through the dense undergrowth of Mystic Jungle. After seeing those decomposing bodies, the fresh air felt good to his nostrils. He felt the bile lessening in his throat. The memory of seeing those bodies strapped to the tables left to rot it would plague the lab with the smell of death and decay. The sight of those dead jackals lying there would haunt Shadow for the rest of his life.

Shadow traveled for several hours seeing the sharp metallic gleam of the Arsenal Pyramid rising into the sky. Shadow kicked up clouds of desert sand skidding to a stop near the pyramid. There were barely any robots here.

He counted three of them at the most, and the Pyramid was empty. There were deep indents in the sand as though something massive had walked through the sand disturbing it. What made Shadow uneasy was that there were more of the big tracks like there had been more of the giant mechs were recently completed, and it looked like they were already being deployed to wreak havoc on the world.

It was where Omega was destroyed and where he'd lost contact with Rouge. Shadow felt a surge of anger beginning to build up in him. He was becoming pissed now. It wasn't only that Infinite had crossed a line by using an illusion of Maria against him. Just thinking about how callously Infinite had used the memory of his best friend like that.

He felt his rage beginning to build up the sound of an Egg pawn chagrining up its blaster caught his attention. Shadow jerked his head to see that several more Egg pawns that were doing the same thing.

Shadow charged forward curling up spin dashing destroying the robots speeding on ahead. He skidded to a stop feeling that same uneasy feeling creeping down his spine.

If Rouge and Omega were here, they're not now. And there's no sign of Sonic either.

Shadow whipped out the Chaos Emerald Whispering Chaos control warping away from the destroyed robots continuing his search for the two people that mattered the most to him and also to get some answers as to what happened when he was unconscious.

In a flash of light, Shadow landed in the square in Park Avenue. He looked around, feeling his jaw drop in horror. Shadow immediately began to cough on the thick black choking smoke leaking from a building the last of the flames licking at the destroyed brickwork.

Thick clouds of black smoke rose up from the destroyed buildings. The smoke was rising into the air, partially obscuring the late afternoon sun. Most of the buildings were damaged. Egg pawns patrolled the streets searching for any citizens that had been foolish enough to remain.

Park Avenue is known as one of the most hospitable towns. It was now nothing more than a war zone now. It was well known for its nightclubs; its vast variety of flower gardens. The population was made up of three thousand Mobians. However, becuase of Eggman's attack, it was now practically a Ghost town.

"Help us! Help us, please!"

Shadow's ears twitched picking up the faint cries of distress on the breeze. Shadow gritted his teeth seeing several Buzz Bombers flying in overhead and several purple robots that greatly resembled Ostriches racing over to the small group of Mobians that sat huddled in a little group. Several G.U.N soldiers stood between the Mobians and the oncoming robots, raising their weapons firing off at the robots the empty bullet casings fell to the ground.

"Guess I'll have to get involved then."

Shadow broke into a run curling up into a spin dash slamming into the robotic hull of the first ostrich robot before homing attacking several more destroying them effortlessly. In a matter of moments, Shadow stood amongst the robotic wreckage turning to face the crowd.

Their reactions weren't ones that he was expecting. Shadow's ears twitched when he heard the sound the weapons pointed directly at him.

"What the hell?"

Shadow scowled ignoring the command for him to put his hands up in the air. This situation was not typical. He was on the same side just like the G.U.N soldiers. Now they had their weapons pointed at him. The slight anger Shadow felt earlier began to build again, feeling the energy of the Chaos Emerald pouring into him.

"This is the Heavy Dog unit. Shadow has been sighted in Park Avenue," The leader of the unit spoke into his communicator hearing the small burst of static on the other end. "Permission requested to shoot on sight."

"Copy that Heavy Dog unit. Evacuate the citizens first."

The leader of the squadron cut off his transmission, giving a signal to two other G.U.N soldiers, indicating to get the citizens out of harm's way.

"It's the traitor! We're all going to die!" A few of the Mobians that had been sitting huddled in a circle broke away from the group making a run for it. The Ultimate Lifeform was jostled continuously by the fleeing Mobians. Shadow made a well-timed lunge for a black wolf gripping his left shoulder in a tight grip.

"Tell me what the damn hell is going on." Shadow hissed seeing the look of pure terror in the wolf's blue irises.

The wolf trembled to look around in terror before an expression of defiance on his face. "Don't play dumb with us. You were there. You aided the Doctor in defeating Sonic along with this red demon monster, a water creature, Metal Sonic and a strange jackal in a mask who somehow summoned the other three."

Infinite! Wait, so the Phantom Ruby can also create fakes. He has some damn nerve.

How dare that Infinite would do something like this. Shadow growled ever so slightly tightening his already bruising grip on the wolf's shoulder. He couldn't even remember the last time that he'd ever felt this angry. The last time was when Maria had died, and he'd willingly set down his path of revenge to avenge her.

Shadow took in a deep breath, releasing the young wolf's shoulder who took it as his cue to make a run for it breaking away from the crowd vanishing into the shadows of the nearest alleyway.

"Open fire! Subdue Shadow before he harms anyone else!"

Shadow broke into a run the hail of energy blasts striking the cobblestones sending up small fragments of pavement. He'd already gotten the answers that he needed. He put on a burst of supersonic speed hearing the G.U.N troops racing after him.

He allowed a small smirk. It was a near futile effort. There was no one on Mobius that could keep pace with him well except for Sonic.

He remembered with a pang that the two of them would race often and there were many times that it ended in a draw even though Sonic would claim that he won just by an inch and now he was gone. The harsh reality was that Eggman had won and Sonic was defeated.

He came to the outskirts of Park Avenue having left the GUN soldiers far behind. He came to a stop some distance out of the town removing the Emerald from its hiding place in his quills.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow let out a low weary sigh coming to the edge of Westopolis. The moon was high in the sky signaling that it was close to midnight. G.U.N's central headquarters was stationed here in Westopolis. Shadow's heart was slightly racing from the near miss in Park Avenue. It wasn't just that G.U.N and all of Mobius thought that he was a traitor.

The large town was in the same state as Park Avenue the G.U.N HQ was a smoking wreck. Everything Shadow once knew was gone now with several massive mechs rampaging in the area. Several bodies of G.U.N troopers and Mobians lay dead sprawled in the streets.

The sight caused Shadow to lower his head, letting out a low, sad sigh. He wasn't practically close to any members of GUN well apart from Rouge and Omega, but he knew that somewhere in Mobius there would be families mourning the loss of their loved ones.

"Infinite's not here," Shadow said to himself, looking around the destroyed city. "I'll have to search elsewhere then."

With a whisper of Chaos Control, Shadow vanished.

The cold desert sands were the first thing that Shadow's feet came into contact with the sounds of screams filled the air. He was jostled by a pair of foxes who ran for their lives expressions of terror were on their faces.

He spied a sign that said welcome to Saharais, scrawled hastily on it. Egg pawns were running through the desert streets firing off in random directions terrorizing the citizens even further.

It was clear that Infinite was already here. He saw the gleam of the silver mask reflecting the moon's light on it. Shadow allowed a small, grim smile. It was clear that the jackal hadn't noticed him yet. He was too caught up in causing destruction the cold laughter that echoed from within the mask.

A sound of distant explosions struck the homes in the small desert town. Shadow grabbed the nearest fleeing citizen a young jackal spinning her around to face him making eye contact with her.

"Is Infinite here?"

"Yes, but so are you!"

The statement caught Shadow of by surprise for a heavyweight slammed into the side of Shadow's head, knocking him off his feet, sending him sprawling onto the sands sending a small cloud of dust up into the air. The jackal pup took this as her cue to flee. Shadow slowly got to his feet a glare already forming on his face coming face to face with himself?

"No way how is that possible?"

Shadow looked at his replica who moved forward slowly. Shadow began to feel even more pissed off, but at the same time, he felt confused and to his disgust, he felt a little flattered. What was in front of Shadow wasn't one of the infamous Shadow Androids that Eggman had used to trick him into thinking that he'd been an android. The replica charged forward Shadow ran forward to meet the copy of himself for at the last second it ducked down to avoid his kick to his midsection knocking the wind out of Shadow.

It's disturbing. It's impressive that it's able to keep up with me, but still, how much data does the Doctor have on all of us?

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow swung his hand out several spears of Chaos Energy. The spears struck the replica shearing off part of its arm, sending a shower of red cubes and a small trickle of blood into the air.

The replica was charging at him now ignoring the stream of blood and red cubes leaking from its new wound. Shadow gritted his teeth. His eyes tracked every movement the replica made. He noted that even though the near-perfect copy of Shadow was injured, it was still determined to keep on fighting just like him. The two black and red blurs charge against each other for a few of the residents stopped briefly to gawk at the scene coming to a stop muttering amongst themselves. A pair of them a jackal and the maned wolf came racing over with spears and a variety of other weapons keeping a wary eye on Infinite.

Shadow caught his replica in a flurry of kicks and punched, sending it crashing to the ground before it began to glitch out breaking apart into a shower of the red cubes rushing away into nothingness.

It is a fake. A well crafted one at that. Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow stood there panting, his sides rising and shrinking with every breath he took. He was starting to become exhausted again, but this time he wasn't going to allow himself to be caught by Infinite once more.

"Well, we meet Shadow again," Infinite's chuckled. " Still, as weak as ever."

"Is that stone the Phantom Ruby?" Shadow asked deciding to get to the point. "You're going to pay for what you've done to Omega and Rouge."

Shadow rushed towards Infinite who swung out his arms a rush of red energy engulfed Shadow who collapsed to the ground images already swarming his mind. The first images showed Eggman's army invading Park Avenue, Sonic's brutal beating at the hands of Infinite and his replicas. Tails being forced to flee with Knuckles and a white hedgehog that he didn't know. Sonic being subjected to even more torture, Eggman's armies beginning to attack smaller towns. The citizens of various towns fleeing for their lives. The rest of Sonic's friends lying dead in the middle of the streets.

Infinite's laughter rang in the background, and the sound was still as disturbing as ever.

The second set of images showcased Omega lying in a broken pile of robotic debris, Rouge bleeding and bruised limping through a desolate street, Sonic is lying dead in his cell. Shadow felt the pain roaring his mind, the images cramming themselves playing over and over again. He briefly looked at Infinite who under the mask was sporting a look of sadistic glee. There was only one option that Shadow had left before he died from the mental stress of the illusions.

He reached up grabbing the Chaos Emerald feeling the gem act as his only outside link to this nightmare.

"Chaos Spear!" The spears of energy pierced through the illusions one of them struck Infinite on the arm breaking of his laughter causing him to growl seeing Shadow forcing himself to his feet.

"It appears that I have underestimated you," Infinite said, tilting his head to face Shadow. "It's only been a week since Sonic's death."

The sounds of the small angry could be heard running towards both Shadow and Infinite with their weapons raised in their hands. "You're not worth the effort to finish off. We'll settle this another time."

With those words, Infinite adjusted his mask back, taking off into the sky, leaving Shadow to face the angry mob. This day keeps getting worse. Shadow raised the Chaos Emerald high into the air.

"Chaos Control!"

In a flash of light, the Ultimate Lifeform was gone, forcing the residents of Saharais to shield their eyes from the bright flash. When it died down Shadow was gone for now they had to deal with the Egg pawns swarming into the streets for it was another fight for the battle-weary residents to endure.

Green Hill Zone.

It was a relief to crash into the sweet grass that made up Green Hill Zone as Shadow lay in it too exhausted to move. All he wanted to do was sleep and regain his strength. His head still hurt from the rush of the images that the Phantom Ruby had shown him, but a small part refused to believe that Sonic was dead. Other troubling thoughts were on his mind though.

Rouge was missing. Omega destroyed, GUN was spread thin trying to deal with the mass outbreak of Eggman's robots. The whole world thinks that I've sided with Eggman again.

Shadow slowly pushed himself to his feet, ignoring his aching muscles. He would need to find somewhere to hide while he recuperated from the exhausting day that he'd had.

So if the world was determined to see him as its enemy the feeling was mutual. He looked up to the skies a small frown lining his face, his crimson orbs looking up at the starry skies. The moon was getting lower in the heavens the stars were beginning to fade away the light, soft pre-dawn colors creeping across the sky.

"If the world chooses to be my enemy, then I'll fight as I always have," Shadow said to himself. "That's a promise, and I will find Rouge and Omega."

The Ultimate Lifeform raced on ahead on his own once more through Green Hill Zone. One day I will make Infinite pay for using Maria like that against me and for what he did to Omega and Rouge. Shadow vowed to himself.

It was a promise that Shadow would keep no matter what happened next to him even if everyone on Mobius viewed him as a traitor, working for Eggman, Shadow silently looked up to the skies a tight frown lining his face fists clenched tightly at his sides longing for the day he would land a punch against Infinite for using an illusion of his best friend against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a long chapter over 3000 words and in this chapter I wanted to address the issue for what Shadow would be doing for those six months. The game never even bothered to touch on the subject itself. There's a hint as to who the mystery jackal and the original plan for this chapter were very different then what it was going to be.
> 
> The reason that why Shadow's not a prisoner in the Death Egg is because Infinite went behind Eggman's back and had him taken in the lab in Mystic Jungle before it was locked down.
> 
> The original plan for this chapter was going to have Shadow trapped as a prisoner in the Death Egg. The reason that I didn't go through with the idea was that he would've encountered Sonic which would lead Sonic to realize that Eggman was using a false construct of Shadow it would've been too soon for me to reveal that plot point.
> 
> Considering that we're over at 30,000 words already that this is going to be a long ride and things are going to get even crazier from here on out.
> 
> Since Shadow is a lone wolf I could see him not joining the resistance right away, and I know that the timeline was a bit swerved in this one, but the primary focus was on Shadow. Shadow's one of my favorite characters in the
> 
> Like I said in a previous chapter G.U.N would have a role to play and they're going to keep popping up in more chapters down the line. I still find it odd that they weren't in Forces.


	9. Enter Gadget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the tides of war, not even Mobius' residents are safe. A young wolf is about to learn this lesson when he comes face to face with Eggman's masked monster resulting in a confrontation, he wasn't prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again for the long delay, a due to a wrist injury I had to take some time off to rest my wrist, but I'm back now.

Knuckles caught the warm pre-dawn air currents allowing the echidna to glide back his long trek from Angel Island after checking on the Master Emerald to ensure that it was still in its hiding place in the Hidden Palace Zone. He always felt a stab of guilt every time he had to leave giant Emerald unprotected on its pedestal.

He was shirking his duties, and he hated himself for it. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have been away from the Master Emerald for so long.

It's been almost six months since this war started. Knuckles' thoughts bitterly reminded the Guardian. How much longer can you leave the Master Emerald unguarded?

The most common sight was the swarms of robots running amok in the desolated villages and small bands of citizens running around on foot desperate to hide due to Eggman's cruel reign. There was nowhere safe to hide anymore. Despite the Resistance's best efforts to fight back, they were losing ground fast since Eggman had now conquered 95 percent of the world.

Small statues of Eggman were everywhere. The mad doctor had taken over the news stations broadcasting announcements to come and join the Eggman Empire with the false promises that any members of the Resistance would have a bed and three luxury meals a day.

As for Sonic, there was no word if he was still alive. Knuckles shook his head. It was no secret that the enmity between Sonic and Eggman had gone on for a long time and every time that Eggman had suffered a defeat at Sonic's hands his rage grew.

That's the number one priority on our list. Rescuing Sonic if he's even still alive that is.

Knuckles shuddered slightly. He could only imagine what horrors Eggman's inflicted on Sonic. The lack of news from their spy on the Death Egg for the last few months was disheartening. It was near Four Am in the morning when Knuckles arrived at the entrance to the Bunker tapping on the metal door, seeing Rouge's eyes looking at him through the slit with a small coy smile on her face.

"It's such a shame that you don't have that big beautiful gem with you, honey."

"Let me in Rouge."

"My that's no way to speak to a lady."

"I'm not even sure that you qualify as a lady since all you've tried to steal the Master Emerald in the past."

"Well, you do tend to think with your fists instead of your head."

"Just try to steal the Master Emerald, and I'll show you my fists."

"I think that once this whole war's over, I may just do that."

Knuckles broke into a run his fists raised unaware of Rouge vanishing hearing the door open leading Knuckles to trip suddenly crashing down to the ground. He looked up hearing the bat's heels clacking against the surface.

He got to his feet seeing the small smirk appear on Rouge's face.

"You're still as gullible as ever."

"Well, at least Omega's fixed now and you never change." Knuckles and Rouge made their way into the base. The Guardian could tell that Rouge was distracted. Her thoughts were on Shadow. In the months that had followed with Shadow's betrayal, he knew that the bat was still holding out a faint hope that it was a false Shadow.

"So how have you been coping with Shadow's betrayal?"

"It has been difficult," Rouge's eyes watered slightly with unshed tears letting out a small sigh. "It just doesn't make sense! Why would he break his promise to Maria? I thought that Omega and I were his two closest friends and I've been lying awake at night, questioning why he would do this to us?!"

With a forced sob, the bat, kicked out at the wall, leaving a dent in it, ignoring the pain from her stubbed toes not even caring that her mascara was running down her cheeks.

The echidna paused, not sure on how to respond. He had noticed that most of the members of the Resistance were slightly wary about Rouge because the bat was stubborn on the fact that Shadow hadn't betrayed them.

The silence hung between them was almost choking. The only sound that the guardian heard were the echoes of their footsteps on the hard floor. The guardian wasn't used to be a leader and to have some many lives resting in the palm of his hands. Knuckles wouldn't like if he was nervous.

I'm not sure if I can be a leader with so many lives depending on me.

"G.U.N believes that Sonic is dead. And it's not just G.U.N; the whole world believes that Sonic is dead. I admire your dedication Knuckles, but how can we win a war?"

'We have to try Rouge. I meant it in the speech I made."

Silver and the Chaotix were going over plans for their next mission with Charmy flying overhead chatting excitedly to Silver who looked up saying something that was too far away for Knuckles to hear.

"So, Silver is from the future, and he claims that a great calamity is going to come," Rouge said.

Knuckles heard the distant loud voice of Omega in the training range followed by the sound of several machine guns going off at once with Omega's loud voice echoing through the base. Tails had done a fantastic job repairing Omega to a combat standard.

"All of Eggman's robots will be eradicated! I will make a nice pelt out of Infinite's fur!"

Tails sat at a desk busily fixing several Wispons. Sahara had been busy tending to the wounded for the maned wolf had bags underneath her eyes from the exhaustion of spending late nights helping to perform operations, and there had been moments where they'd found her passed out on a small bench.

Chaser had proven his worth the Resistance quite a few times. The coyote was scrappy to put it gently; there were times he'd even gotten in trouble usually requiring to be bailed out.

"Oh, please I took out more robots than you did on the last raid, and you know it!"

Raven grinned in response to Chaser's statement. "Ah, no I took out three more than you did, and it's not my fault that I had to come and save your butt."

The young jackal looked much healthier ever since he had been rescued from the Green Hill Zone prison. The jackal had put on some weight his arms and legs no longer looked like twigs. Part of his chest fur had been shaved away to make room for the weird gem fragment in his chest. Something that Raven still refused to tell him what it was, but he'd proved himself useful that was all that mattered to Knuckles.

One day I'll need to get answers out of him about that gem fragment in his chest.

The noise of the Resistance base was interrupted when Amy shot up from her seat pressing a hand to her earpiece a look of fear and unease was on her face.

"One of our spies just informed me that Eggman is launching an attack on Redgate City!"

The news set off a frenzy of activity in the Resistance Base as Knuckles sprang into action.

"Alright, then Amy, Chaser, and Raven you're with me along with Gamma Squad." Knuckles said. "We can't waste any more time."

Eggman sat back in his chair a sinister grin on his face watching a monitor. On the video feed, he saw Zavok landing several blows on Sonic who made a feeble attempt to fight back only for the Zeti to kick him, sending the once blue hedgehog crashing into the wall staggering to his feet gasping out in pain.

"Sonic's done well to last this long, but I've had my fun and the time has come to say farewell."

Eggman slowly pushed himself out of his chair, casting another look at the video feed his expression unreadable.

"Come to think of it," Eggman said. "I've been so busy with being a benevolent ruler that I wonder how Shadow's faring."

Eggman snapped his fingers summoning Cubot. Orbot was off busy checking the map screen of Mobius which had been mostly conquered by Eggman.

"Cubot give me a status update on Shadow."

"Who?"

"Shadow you know he's a black and red Hedgehog, Ultimate Lifeform. He was bested by Infinite in the Arsenal Pyramid, and is supposed to be here on the Death Egg as a prisoner," Eggman growled the question. "My question is where the hell is he?"

"I honestly have no idea who that is."

Orbot came hovering into the room, taking in the sight of his irate creator.

"Shadow was never brought aboard to the Death Egg," Orbot said. "In fact, Infinite thought that there would be no point to having him as a prisoner and dumped him in your old lab in the Mystic Jungle boss."

Eggman let out a low growl causing both of his robots to flinch,

"Get Infinite on the line now," Eggman demanded to see his two robots fleeing. "I'm going to have words with that jackal for his disobedience."

Redgate City. One of the most significant coastal towns bordering Metropolis and Mystic Jungle. A quarter of a million Mobians lived here. Their biggest exports were seafood and clothing, and Mobians came from miles around to marvel at the vast bridge that stretched across the sea as it was the highlight of many road trips. The general agreement was that it was the most significant tourist hot spot in all of Mobius.

However, times in this peaceful city were about to change. Eggman's takeover of Mobius had lasted for just five months at this point, and now there were whispers on the wind that Eggman's mechanical army was on the move heading towards Redgate city. Rumors floated around Red Gate that the masked monster known only as Infinite would be leading the attack. The news sent a wave of panic throughout the city as Mobians hastily grabbed whatever they could carry.

Some of those rioters, however, joined the fleeing crowd not wanting to get captured by the mechanical army.

However, for Gadget the wolf it was the first time that he would cross paths with Infinite and it was on the day his friends died.

It was the start of a new day as Gadget the wolf pushed back the blanket slowly rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, reaching out for his glasses pushing them on his snout. He sat up for a few minutes hearing the dull hum of his phone buzzing ever so slightly on the table.

"Oh no, not this early." Gadget muttered slowly picking up the phone. His half-awake mind barely registered the time at 6:30 AM.

Gadget it's me, Russell.

Listen. I don't want to startle you, and I know that it's a crappy start to your day, but I received a tip from one of our scouts that Infinite's leading a small battalion of Eggman forces and they plan to take Redgate City this morning at ten am.

I know what you're thinking there's no way that you said you were going to get involved with the Resistance, but please we need you.

I've contacted the Resistance, and they're sending reinforcements.

Meet us at the square in an hour. We can't let Redgate City fall to Eggman.

Russell.

"Oh no." Gadget breathed out the last traces of sleep leaving his mind. He was fully awake now hurriedly typing out a response to Russell. The brown dog had become one of the very first friends that he'd made ever since he'd moved to Redgate City just over a year ago.

Gadget typed out his response on the phone his fingers flying over the keys.

Russell, I know that I'm not a part of the Resistance, but I'll do everything I can to help. I'll meet you guys at the square in ten minutes.

We won't let Red Gate City fall to Eggman's forces.

Gadget.

Gadget sent off the message hurrying down the stairs of his small home, grabbing the utility belt that was hanging off a small hook. Near the door that led out to the bustling city. He paused, looking back at a small picture that hung over the door.

Next, to him a stood a gray wolf with a light white muzzle, turquoise eyes, and the only thing that marked him as a hybrid was the small black stripes and the fact his tail was slightly longer than a wolf's tail with a black tip.

"Mikhail." Gadget breathed out sadness laced his voice. It was just two months ever since his older half-brother kidnapped in an Eggman raid. Gadget would never forget the look of terror in his sibling's eyes as he was carried off by several Egg Pawns.

Gadget run for it! Don't worry about me! Please save yourself!

Gadget shook off the memory his gaze lingered briefly on a small picture frame which showcased him with someone else for both had their arms slung around each other with smiles on their faces. Gadget couldn't linger on the past now.

The spring air hit him in the face the early morning sun was high in the sky. The first thing that Gadget noticed was several civilians rushing about looks of fear were on their faces for a few brave souls were remaining from the watchtower, long rifle like weapons clashed in their hands since they were ready to pick off any robots that came their way.

"Gadget!" Russell hailed him from the middle of the square for Gadget hurried over to where his friends were standing feeling the weight of the white Wispon pressed into his hands. Gadget felt his heart sink. He couldn't really couldn't.

"Russell look we've been over this. I really can't do this I've never known how to handle a Wispon. I'm not part of the Resistance."

"I told you he wouldn't do it."

Gadget felt his heart sink feeling someone bump into him; he turned slightly to meet the gaze of Aria. The purple bird shot him a glare her beak curled in a scowl. She turned back towards the rest of his friends. Out of all of them, Aria had always been the most critical of him, ever since he'd joined up with them.

"Of course, he can do it stop being a wet blanket Aria."

The sound of a pair of G.U.N fighter jets roared in the distance as they soared over Red gate city for their target was the robot army that would come swarming through the city gates leaving G.U.N and the few other resistance members to engage them in combat.

For some weird reason, there was edgy music playing in the air, which confirmed that Infinite was indeed here.

"There he is! Just follow the trail of edgy teen music!"

"Eh, it's not a bad song I kind of like it." Gadget said, earning a look of disgust from Aria.

Gadget raced forward with the Resistance members hearing the alarms blaring out across the square. The first thing he saw was Infinite with his back turned to the group music blaring from his helmet drowning out the sound of the sirens. Infinite was speaking into a small Comm unit nestled in the palm of his hand. The number showed Eggman as the jackal growled ever so slightly.

"Yeah, yeah what do you want?"

"Turn that awful edgy music off! I can't even hear myself think!"

The jackal heaved a sigh, turning off the music.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a hold of you?! How dare you go behind my back and let Shadow go!" Eggman's fury could be heard over the Comm unit as Infinite held it for him to protect his hearing.

"I've bested the Ultimate Lifeform Doctor; He was pathetically weak an—"

A sound of a Wispon caused Infinite to turn his head around slightly, making eye contact with the Resistance members pointing their Wispons at him heaving a weary sigh.

"I'll call you back Doctor. I have some insects to crush."

"Fine then crush that rabble and then we'll have to have a chat about your di—"

Infinite hung up the call with a smirk seeing the Wispons pointed at him.

"Open fire! For Sonic!"

Russell's cry went up as the Resistance members fired off several rounds at Infinite who raised a hand dodging the Wispons attacks. The streams of cyan light streaked past the jackal who created more clones of himself to confuse the Resistance members their shots hit the glitching clones allowing Infinite to the fire of a red laser from the palm of his hand aiming it at the wings of an overpassing Gun plane slicing cleanly through the metal.

This power! No wonder that Sonic was defeated. Gadget mused to himself up feeling a pit of dread in his stomach.

"Your savior is no more. There is no more need to resist."

With a wave of his hand, Infinite unleashed a red beam of light that cut across the area striking each of the Resistance members in their hearts their screams of anguish cut through the air. Gadget stared horrified watching their lifeless bodies slump to the ground the sound of the white Wispon clattered to the ground.

The lifeless bloodstained bodies of his friends lay not too far away from him, their eyes gazing sightlessly up at the sky. Gadget wanted to scream in anguish. His friends were dead, and he'd been unable to stop it.

"I can taste your despair and fear child."

Gadget turned his head ever so slightly as his fingers fumbled to grab the handle of the White Wispon pointing it right at Infinite. He wanted to shoot the jackal in front of him. His hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't even aim it at Eggman's second in command.

"Your fear is delicious."

With those words the jackal lifted a hand charging up a small red ball of light in the palm of his hand firing it off near Gadget's feet, knocking the young red wolf to the ground as he looked up with terror in his eyes.

Infinite to his surprise landed on the ground, taking several steps towards Gadget leaning in closer to examine him. For the briefest of moments, Gadget made eye contact with the eye behind the mask seeing the pupil behind it widen in surprise.

The jackal backed away adjusting the loose mask with two of his fingers floating back up into the air, the strange gem pulsing in his chest.

"If you flee screaming, I may let you live." Infinite laughed, the sound of Gadget's ears was disturbing, and it caused him to swallow his instincts nervously screaming at him to flee. He took one last look at the bodies of his deceased friends.

I'm sorry this is all my fault. I let you guys down. Gadget broke into a run keeping his head down hearing the malicious laughter coming from Infinite. He ran for his life, finding a small alleyway to hide. He sat there huddled up in a corner. He drew his tail in letting his head sink into his lap sobs wracking his body pulling his knees in close to him.

"I'm a coward; I should have died alongside them."

He heard the robot's feet running past his location. He prayed hard to Chaos that neither Infinite nor the robots would find him huddled up for protection against the wall scared out of his mind his body trembling with fear Infinite's laughter ringing in his ears.

It was all his fault.

Two hours passed before Knuckles arrived on the scene. Amy was itching for a fight gripping her Piko Piko Hammer tightly; Chaser looked ready to attack the nearest robots. Raven, on the other hand, stared around the scene in horror the smell of thick black smoke lingered in the air buildings were destroyed an eerie silence hung over the area the members of the Resistance were placing blankets over the bodies of the dead Resistance members.

It was almost like walking into a ghost town with the shattered remains of robots lying scattered GUN troopers patrolling the area.

Amy just stated horrified at the rest of the Resistance members running about the square having recovered the bodies of the six members who'd died.

"They died bravely." Knuckles said hoarsely taking in the terrible injuries that'd inflicted on the members of the Resistance. Chaser was silent along with Raven who held nothing more than a sympathetic look on his face surveying the bodies.

"We'll avenge them Commander that's a promise."

"Amy, go help out with the bodies." Knuckles said. " Chaser and Raven any Eggman robots that you see lingering about here just destroy them."

His orders were given out. Knuckles ran through the destroyed streets; his head swiveled towards the small soft sobs coming from the alleyway. His years of training slowly kicked in taking a cautious step forward towards the sobbing, red wolf gently reaching out for his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Gadget paused in slowly lifting a hand up to wipe away the tears on his face. He looked up through his teary eyes taking in the sight of the echidna who bent down on one knee keeping a gentle hand placed on his shoulder.

"My name is Knuckles. I'm the Commander of the Resistance, and you have my condolences for the loss of your friends."

Gadget nodded gently pulled to his feet. The two of them walked in silence Gadget continued to rub his eyes.

"My name is Gadget Sir." Gadget gulped his tears slipping down the side of his face.

Knuckles led the way with Gadget following him his ears were pinned back against his skull in a gesture of sadness. The two of them walked side by side returning to the square. Gadget felt Knuckles tense suddenly with Gadget following his gaze. He saw a pink hedgehog, a yellow Coyote and a jackal holding on a small Flamberge busy doing something.

In the middle of the square there lay several figures that had blankets draped over them. Gadget felt the fresh prick of tears in the corner of the wolf's eyes. The wolf stared at them ignoring Knuckle's shout. Gadget approached the covered bodies of his friends. He bent down gently resting a hand on the blanket that covered Russell for he was trembling all over the sob caught in his throat.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Gadget sobbed an anguished expression on his face. I let you guys down."

Gadget placed a gentle hand on the rough surface feeling a pair of soft hands guiding him away from the bodies of his friends leading him over to a small stool. A small blanket was draped over his shoulders, for he couldn't stop his hands from shaking feeling a gentle hand placed on top of his own. He looked through teary eyes at Amy handing him a small tissue.

"I'm sorry that you lost your friends. I know that it's hard, ever since Sonic was defeated." Amy said, rubbing Gadget's back in soothing circles. The wolf nodded merely staring at the coyote and the jackal who were talking together surveying the scene. Gadget rubbed at his eyes looking at the jackal.

That jackal I'm sure that I've seen him before, but where and when? Gadget asked himself mentally slowly shrugging off the blanket wiping away the last of his tears taking in the destroyed scene and deep inside him a small spark of anger began to flicker and build. It was the same in every town destruction was a way of life. Destroyed homes. Families were separated, and innocent citizens killed for no reason.

Gadget inhaled, feeling his chest rise and fall trying to calm his racing heart. He got up, striding towards Knuckles who was speaking with a couple of other Resistance members who looked up to see the wolf approaching them a determined expression was on his face. He'd felt the small ball of determination growing in his heart. After seeing Infinite cruelly slaughter his friends, he'd made his decision on what he was going to do.

"Commander, I wish to join the Resistance to avenge my friends and Sonic," Gadget said calmly. "You said that the Resistance was looking for people with a fighting spirit and I want to help you reclaim Mobius from Eggman and Infinite's grasp."

The silence was so loud that you could hear a pin drop. Knuckles looked shocked as the coyote, and the jackal stared at Gadget in shock that it was strange for the red wolf who'd been grieving minute ago to decide that he was going to join their fight suddenly.

"Are you serious?" Chaser asked. "Kid, no offense, but you were shaking like a leaf a few seconds ago."

"Listen to me Gadget only if you're sure about your decision," Knuckles replied calmly. "This is War, and it's not a game. People are dying."

"I'll be sure to follow your every command, Sir, and I'm sure about this."

"Let him join Commander," Raven said, looking in Gadget's direction."If he wants to avenge his friends, then we should let him join."

Knuckles saw that the wolf wasn't going to be deterred from his decision. Seeing the young wolf standing there his fists clenched at his side. The defiant expression on Gadget's face that Gadget was willing to stand and fight to help them reclaim Mobius.

He's just a kid a determined kid at that. Knuckles thought to himself. He's afraid, but he's the only one who survived this attack, and he may have potential.

Knuckles approached Gadget holding out a hand for him to shake. The wolf did so without any form of hesitation. He winced slightly at the echidna's tight grip, keeping up his determined expression.

"Welcome to the Resistance Gadget."

"I won't let you down."

The small Resistance group gently placed the bodies of the fallen Resistance members on the stretchers beginning the long trek back to Sunset Heights so that they would find a spot to give their fallen comrades a proper funeral. Gadget carried one end of the stretcher, his face still maintaining that determined expression, for he had a new mission now.

I will avenge my friends and make Infinite pay for what he has done. The wolf vowed to himself. I don't know how I'll do it, but I will avenge them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note Nine chapters in we finally have the second hero in this story making his debut. I know that this chapter may seem a little disjointed. I wanted to show what the Resistance has been faring. It was a lot of character interactions to fit into one chapter since I wanted to show what both sides have been up to in the six months since this war started.
> 
> In all seriousness, I do like Infinite's theme song. I couldn't pass up the chance to make a little joke out of it. XD
> 
> Gadget's not going to have an easy time and neither will Sonic at the moment.
> 
> Also, I have to say it's such a shame that SEGA didn't have Rouge and Knuckles interact and if I had to be honest writing Rouge and Knuckle's brief interactions was one of my favorite parts of the chapter.


	10. The new rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to prove he can become a valuable member of the Resistance Gadget sets out on his first mission, but soon finds he is in over his head.

Metropolis was the high-tech capital of Mobius. The pristine white buildings were pleasing to the eye as it was home to several high-rise luxury apartments. Metropolis held the record for the biggest city in all of Mobius. Two million Mobians took pride in living the high life with all of the latest technological devices at their fingertips. Metropolis' borders stretching fifty miles squared bordering the southern section of Mystic Jungle and the northern points of Redgate City.

It was home to the latest technological trends. One could say it was like stepping into a vision of Mobius' future. Billboards and giant jumbotrons hovered in the air displaying ads for the latest trends in technology from the tech companies who had formed fierce rivalries with each other determined to put the other company out of business.

The vast skyline under normal circumstances usually had all types of hover vehicles of all types transporting the citizens of Metropolis to their jobs and for them to come home at the end of a long day of hard work. There were long, twisting pathways that wound through the horizon, offering anyone who ran along it a fantastic view of the gleaming white city streets. When it became night time, all the buildings along the skyline would light up illuminating the night sky with a brightness that was said to rival Casino Night Zone.

However, this once pristine white city's future was looking bleak. It was now the main base for Eggman where it had been one of the very first targets following Sonic's defeat. The residents there had been unable to evacuate in time, and instead of walking the streets as free Mobians, they were prisoners stuffed into small cells forced to labor in Eggman's factories scattered around the city building robots for the doctor's ever-expanding mechanical army.

Infinite paced along the plush carpets of the penthouse he'd lived in as his "reward" for helping Eggman to conquer the world. He let out a low sigh, sitting down on the leather couch sinking into it. The jackal pulled out the small photo he'd carried with him. It was slightly creased. There were some nights where sleep refused to come to the jackal where he'd tossed and turned in his sleep plagued by nightmares about his squad dying.

The five smiling jackals looked up at him; his hand was obscuring part of the photo. He saw a faint glimmer of red and gray. He moved his hand to cover the far right side of the photograph hiding the two figures on it.

"Kaito, Saber, Quartz, Nephthys, Blade, Iris, Roscoe, Fenrir and Hela. I did it," Infinite let out a low sigh, feeling the small tear slip out from underneath his mask. "All of you should be at the top with me along with G—"

The jackal shook his head cutting off his speech the tips of his claws gently caressed the edge of the photo. All the pain he'd caused, the lives that he'd ended seeing the fear and terror on the citizens faces shutting out their pleas for mercy he would laugh enjoying their suffering the blood splattering on his mask.

It's all thanks to the Phantom Ruby Infinite thought happily touching the gem on his chest. It indeed is the ultimate strength.

He loved it whenever he got the chance to indulge in his sadistic tendencies; it made him forget his old self — the old person who used to be known as Zerinn. His short crimson sword was propped up against one of the walls the blade pointing down onto the soft plush carpet next to an empty bookshelf. Ever since he'd acquired the power of the Phantom Ruby, he found no use for his sword. It was more useful as a prop the crimson blade covered in dust from lack of use; the jackal ran a finger over it collecting dust on the tip of his finger.

This pain persists, I can't resist, but that's what it takes to be Infinite!

The sound caused Infinite to sigh in irritation. He jerked his head towards the small monitor stationed on the wall heaving a sigh. He could ignore incessant ringing of the summons from Eggman by pretending to sleep, but he knew the gesture would be pointless since his

"Infinite pickup! I know that you're there!"

Infinite heaved a sigh, walking away from his sword reluctantly facing the holo feed seeing Eggman's face on the screen. The all too familiar scowl on the doctor's face. Eggman did his best to hide just how angry he was at Infinite for disobeying him feeling his fingers twitch trying to resist the urge to strangle Infinite where he stood.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What I want is to talk about your damn disobedience concerning Shadow," Eggman said, struggling to keep his anger in check. "He was supposed to be on the Death Egg as a prisoner."

"He was nothing more than trash Doctor," Infinite replied calmly. "I've bested him, and he's no longer a threat to anyone."

"Shadow is just as fast as Sonic. There is a reason that he's called the Ultimate Lifeform!"

From his place on the Death, Egg Eggman rubbed at his temples, seeing Infinite fold his arms over his chest in a gesture of defiance. He looked down at the Phantom Ruby Prototype pulsing in the jackal's chest, and he had to wonder if infusing of the finalized Prototype of the Phantom Ruby with Infinite had been a mistake.

"Fine, then I have a job, one that I know the Ultimate Mercenary can handle," Eggman quipped sarcastically. "I need you to go to the Spaceport at Chemical Plant and guard the Space shuttles there in case the Resistance gets wind that Sonic's still alive. Kill them on sight."

"Do not underestimate my power Doctor," Infinite replied flatly. "I will crush those insects underneath my heel."

Eggman nodded, turning off the monitor. Infinite turned on his heel walking out of the penthouse stalking down the hallway the only sign that he was angry was his tail lashing from side to side. He took the elevator feeling the lift, shake underneath his feet as it descended to the bottom floor, leaving him to stalk out of the building before he levitated into the air a red glow surrounding him. The Jackal took off in a red trail of light which stood out against the light red hue of the early dawn skies.

Unknown to Infinite a black and red hedgehog observed the trail of red light shooting up into the sky, his crimson eyes narrowing at the sight of the jackal. Shadow felt his fingers clench into a fist. His blood red crimson irises followed Infinite's movements carefully. The jackal quickly faded from sight. There was no doubt heading to wherever the doctor told him to go, probably to kill even more innocent people.

"He's on his way again."

Shadow said, taking several steps sticking close to the shadows his black and red fur blending in with the shadows of the building. The last six months hadn't been easy for him to say the least. Making Infinite had pay had been his focus for destroying Omega, creating that false construct of him to trick the whole world into believing that once again he was working for Doctor Eggman. He didn't want to think about how this false Shadow was affecting Rouge; he could only imagine the supposed betrayal that the bat was feeling right now.

Also for using that illusion of Maria against you. His brain reminded him.

Shadow gritted his teeth at the thought of the callous way that the jackal used his best friends' memory against him. He looked down at the Chaos Emerald nestled in the palm of his hands.

"I will make him pay no matter what."

With that Shadow broke into a silent supersonic jog following the trial of red light shooting across the sky being pursued by the Ultimate Lifeform who was determined to make him pay for his actions.

In the Bunker at Sunset Heights sleep didn't come quickly to a particular red wolf. Gadget tossed and turned on the small makeshift bed, sleep dotting his brow. His nails dug into the sheets. He slowly opened his eyes jolting up in his sleep; his amber eyes darted about the rows of makeshift beds. Gadget breathed slowly, looking around at the slumbering few Mobians in their beds his panic from his nightmare slowly fading.

He still couldn't believe that it had already been three days since he had joined the Resistance. It seemed like a bizarre dream, one that Gadget wasn't sure that he couldn't wake up and it was a never-ending nightmare.

Gadget didn't want to think about what had occurred just a mere three days ago. Eggman's forces had taken Redgate City although the Resistance's best efforts and his friends were dead. The wolf recalled having wept at their funeral, watching their bodies being wrapped up in the brown blankets with the Resistance logo stamped on the covers watching their bodies lowered into their graves.

That ivory hedgehog Silver had given a speech honoring their bravery, but Gadget had mostly ignored it. Gadget stifled the yawn slipping out of, bed making his way down to the mess hall to grab an early breakfast The hallways were quiet for most of the Resistance members were fast asleep.

Gadget made his way into the communications room where several large monitors were stationed at the computer monitors seeing both Amy and Sahara observing the monitor screens. Both females had a determined expression on their faces watching the screens.

Gadget entered the room, noticing that they weren't alone. The Chaotix, Silver, and Raven were watching the screens seeing Eggman's logo flash across the screen.

"Oh no, not this stupid commercial again." Espio facepalmed.

"I like it. It's good TV!" Charmy piped up prompting Vector to place a hand on the bees' mouth silencing him.

Gadget's attention was drawn towards the screen, seeing a crudely drawn city with a picture of the sun smiling happily. Big, bold black letters flashed across the screen. Saying come to join the Eggman Empire! For some weird reason, there was old-fashioned music you'd hear in one of those old infomercials.

"Dear Citizens of Mobius are you tired of living in a cheerful city filled with irritating neighbors?" Eggman's voice asked.

"If so it's time for a change of pace."

The screen transitioned from a bright sunny day replaced with mechanical buildings; dull mechanical groans in the distance with thick, toxic smoke clouds filling the air.

"Now then you have to ask yourselves how can I live in a world that doesn't have clean, breathable air?"

The screen showed a red wolf wearing green gloves and boots lying on the ground, choking on the thick black smoke.

"That's no longer a problem with Doctor Eggman's all-inclusive Robotomy treatment!" Eggman cried out. "Only now, 29.99 Moibums if you join up with the Eggman Empire today!"

There was a zap sound coming from the screen, and the wolf turned into a robotic wolf glaring at the screen.

"Also, there are advantages to being a robot."

The screen showed a list of the boxes for eat, sleep and think ticked off.

"Why if you become a robot you don't have to worry about gaining weight, you won't suffer nightmares anymore and never have to think ever again!"

The screen panned over to several of Eggman's pawns with one of them sporting a smile.

"That's what we call living the good life!"

A line of Egg pawns stood together waving happily against a white screen with the Eggman Empire logo in the background.

"Come and join the Eggman Empire, where the possibilities are Infinite."

A crudely drawn Infinite resembling the masked creature which they'd fighting against for the last few months slowly floated up from behind the line of robots his hands held out in a sweeping gesture.

"You'll love being a part of the Eggman Empire."

The commercial ended with the words Love mandatory flashing across the screen.

The screen shut off. Silver turned on his heel facing the small crowd his expression was serious. Raven for some reason had tensed when Infinite had shown up on the screen a brief look of horror appearing in his eyes.

"We show that ad to all recruits to show them what we're up against." Silver explained, looking at the recruits who were standing there as Gadget swished his tail from side to side nervously swallowing past the lump forming in his throat.

"So, has Eggman used that robotomy treatment on Mobians?" A light gray bear called out from the back of the crowd. "I mean it's been nearly six months, and we haven't seen any robot Mobians."

"That may be true, but with Eggman, it's likely he may resort to that tactic," Silver said. "Today, Tails and I will oversee your mission here in Sunset Heights."

Gadget inhaled deeply. Ever since joining the Resistance Gadget patiently waited for the chance to prove himself and now the moment finally had a was waiting to prove himself. Gadget saw the twin-tailed fox walking towards him with the Burst Wispon clasped in his hands. Tails had been Sonic's longtime sidekick as the young fox turned towards him. The young fox was rumored to have an intelligence one that rivaled Doctor Eggman's intelligence. He felt the weight of the Wispon pressed into his hands.

"The Burst Wispons are usually reserved for beginners," Tails gestured to the small black switch on the bottom of the Wispon. "All you have to do is to point and shoot."

Gadget nodded, falling into stride as Sahara followed them clasping a Lightning Wispon her eyes were eager. The maned wolf was ready to get into the field along with Amy not too far behind her.

"I was able to repair most of the Wispons, and I'm going to be helping out with today's mission as well." Tails added in twitching his tails from side to side.

"Today's mission is simple. Some Egg pawns just arrived in Sunset Heights with Eggman determined to root us out."

The news from Silver sent a small ripple of unease through the small crowd. Gadget swallowed nervously; his fingers shook ever so slightly gripping the Wisp on determined not to let his fear show on his face. The rest of his unit was eagerly walking away from the Bunker breaking into a run with Gadget keeping pace.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Silver and Tails working together to deal with the swarm of Buzz Bombers as Tails sliced through the robotic bees with his tails. Several more of the robotic bees were wrapped up in a cyan glow were thrown into a wall.

The rest of the Resistance members were busy engaging the robots.

"I can do this, just point and shoot."

Gadget pointed the Burst Wispon at the approaching robots pressing down on the switch seeing the whoosh of the flames erupting from the end of the Wispon destroying the robots effortlessly a small smile appeared on his face.

I'm doing it! I'm, actually doing it! Gadget thought to himself gleefully watching the stream of flame he held out his left wrist, his grappling hook resting firmly on his left wrist, he activated it watching the wire lash out with precision striking the robots destroying them still keeping a tight grip on his Wispon.

Sahara smirked lashing out with her Void Wispon watching the small black hole doing its work destroying the robots by sucking them into a black void. It felt so good to her as every strike that they made against Eggman was payback for the pain and misery that the mad scientist had inflicted on their home.

"What is that crazy wolf doing?"

Silver heard the cry went up as he saw Gadget wasn't even bothering to use his Wispon the small smile that was on his face. He looked over at Tails the kit looked over the battle for most of Eggman's robots had been destroyed for only a few remained. Gadget failed to notice the lone robot sneaking up behind him with a fist raised striking the red wolf on the back of the head sending him sprawling towards the ground.

"Gadget! Hold on!"

Tails immediately dove seeing the Wispon being yanked out from the young wolf's hands, sending it skidding across the ground. Gadget felt the full force of the blow nearly knocking him senseless sending him crashing down to the ground gravity dragging him downwards, his jaw colliding with the hard ground causing his teeth to bite his tongue. His legs felt like lead, for he was losing consciousness and through his blurry vision the last thing he saw was Tails coming to his rescue lashing out with his tails destroying the robot, and he gave into unconsciousness.

They were faint and muffled, but the wolf could still hear their voices of two Mobian. Gadget struggled to open his eyes, and his pounding headache wasn't helping matters. The wolf managed to open his eyes, seeing a pink blob hovering over him speaking in low tones. He began to his eyes, feeling his glasses being placed on his forehead Amy's gentle hand was pushing down on his shoulder.

"Take it easy Gadget," Amy said, holding up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ah, the concussion test. Gadget looked at Amy calmly. "You're holding up two fingers on both of your hands and my visions' fine when you put on my glasses." Gadget said hoarsely reaching up to touch the bandages on his head wincing as he did so.

"It's okay, we were able to destroy the robots, so we're safe for now," Amy gently patted his ungloved hand silently marveling at how soft his fur was. "You're going to have to stay in bed for a few days."

For how much longer are we going to be safe? Gadget thought to himself hearing the door hiss open as Knuckles and Sahara came in the maned wolf was giving Knuckles a status update on Gadget's condition.

"He's lucky to be alive," Sahara chimed in walking in with Knuckles the echidna had a stoic expression on his face. Gadget knew straight away that he was in trouble. "Dr. Mina does want to keep him in the infirmary for a few days

"Commander Knuckles I- I'm sorry."

Knuckles looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. The silence was tense in the room before he heard the low heavy sigh. Gadget found himself making eye contact with the Guardian who looked disappointed in him. Gadget felt his spirits plummet lowering his head digging his nails into the blanket shamefully folding his ears back against his skull.

"You got carried away Rookie," Knuckles said. "In combat, you must always keep an eye on your surroundings at all times. I told you when I first met you that this war, not a game."

Gadget lowered his head shamefully aware of the very likely scenario Knuckles would discharge him from the Resistance for his reckless actions. He wasn't going to get another chance ever to avenge his friends, and he felt that pit of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you going to kick me out of the Resistance?"

Knuckles hesitated for a brief moment looking over at Amy and Shara exchanging a look of concern with each other speaking in low tones. Knuckles shook his head from side to side in a gesture that meant no.

"No, I won't. I hate to think what would have happened if Tails hadn't saved you."

Gadget nodded numbly with relief sinking into the bed. Gadget felt Sahara place a gentle hand on his shoulder watching both Knuckles and Amy walking away from him talking in low tones with each other as he let out a quiet sigh sinking into his bed wondering if he had made a mistake in joining the Resistance.

"I can't be reckless anymore," Gadget said to no one in particular. "From here in I'll become a reliable member of the Resistance, I'm not going to let anyone else down I promise."

With the promise in his heart Gadget settled back on the hard mattress his eyes fluttering closed settling into an uneasy slumber determined to carry out his commitment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note I'm just going to say it. I love the join the Eggman Empire ad, and I've always planned to include this ad into the story with some alterations to it since I didn't want to copy it word for word.
> 
> Also, I wanted to put in Metropolis there as to show which other cities have been affected by Eggman's take over and to also show what Shadow's been up to since we last saw him.
> 
> One of the things that bugged me was that the Jackal squad wasn't focused on since the only mention that they got was that Shadow wiped them out and I find it odd that there's no mention of them for the rest of the game. They are going to play a role in this story. Sonic will appear next chapter since things are starting to pick up.
> 
> Like I've said that Gadget is not going to have an easy time at first since the game didn't seem to expand on the implication that the Avatar to put it lightly was struggling with their new role as a member of the Resistance.
> 
> As per usual thoughts/ suggestions and reviews are welcome as always and I'll talk to you guys soon with the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters. Everything is copyrighted to Sega/Sonic Team.
> 
> A/N I know that it's a bit late for a Sonic Forces rewrite to come out as in four months after the game was released. I will say this I liked Sonic Forces and in my opinion, it honestly doesn't deserve the hate that it receives. Unlike Rise of Lyric and 06 it was actually playable.
> 
> The main reason why I'm jumping on the Forces rewrite bandwagon is because I feel that it didn't reach its full potential as a game. The plot was wasted potential in some areas. Especially with Sonic's torture and Infinite himself. I do plan to expand on Sonic's torture, making Tails less of a wimp and basically just giving everyone a chance to shine.
> 
> This is my take on fleshing out the Rise of Infinite comic since while it was good Infinite really needed a better motivation then I'm just bored so I decided to have him hate the world seeing it as petty and cruel.
> 
> The Avatar Feature I really liked in the game, and I will admit that while the Avatar story is good it does suffer from the friendship solves everything problem and there are several times that this fic is going to diverge slightly from canon. One of these things will be the connection that the Avatar and Infinite have with each other and with a few other things which I won't be saying anything about yet.
> 
> Classic Sonic wasn't really needed in Forces and I don't hate the little guy so he won't be appearing in this story.
> 
> For those wondering why Zerinn is the name I've gone with for Pre Infinite is because I combined both Zero and Finn for him.
> 
> Well, that's all for now, Suggestions, opinions, and reviews are appreciated and I will be back with the next chapter soon.


End file.
